


Blind to Your Soul

by ellajohnson98



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disclaimer: The charactes belong to Marvel, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Mentions Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Past Drug Use, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Torture, Past Underage Sex, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Specifically Episode: s01e14 T.A.H.I.T.I., Tony Stark & T'Challa Friendship, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellajohnson98/pseuds/ellajohnson98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of New York Loki disappeared. SHIELD was being its usual secretive organization, and hiding something or was it someone? While the team tries to settle into the tower Tony tries to find out what Fury is hiding, but he doesn't even have to hack into the server. Fury shows up at the tower with an unknown girl in tow. Everyone ,including the 'wonder spy twins' as Tony calls them, are surprised when Fury tells them that the girl is apart of the team. He doesn't tell the team who she is or anything about her past. On the bright side they get a chance to finally claim the people they love for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't See Where My Future is Going to Take me

_She could hear him walking towards her. She should be afraid she knew that but this had become routine every time she didn't please one of the Brothers the way they were accustomed. She just couldn't make herself fear him or what he was going to do to her. She had been put through almost every punishment about fifteen times since being forced into this servitude at a young age. When his footsteps stopped right behind her she tilted her head back to stare up at him with blind eyes, mildly curious as to whether she was going to be whipped, beaten, canned, drugged, whored out, drugged and whored out, or put into solitude. Lowering my head I waited for him to speak, she kept silent less he make her punishment worse than what it was already going to be._

_Staring straight ahead she could see the souls of the other girls in the next room. She watched as the emotions in their souls swirled and pulsed, she'd become familiar with which swirling color meant what emotion. She also knew to whom each soul belonged to which girl. Every soul has a different signature and she knew that if she turned around Master Ray's soul would be swirling with rage, disappointment, excitement, lust, and anticipation. Master Ray liked giving out punishment he had a real hard-on for it. After every punishment he'd either make the girls fuck him or suck him off. Well he did with her at least he truly is a horrible person._

_She jumped slightly when she felt a too warm hand come to rest on her shoulder, and slowly turned her body so she was kneeling in front of Master Ray. Still not looking at him she waited for him to tell her what her punishment would be. When he continued to be quiet she sneaked a look up at his soul. She let a small gasp escape when she caught sight of what emotions where the most dominate. Sorrow, slight anger, and tenderness. After the sound let her mouth Master Ray crouched down in front of her and tucked her unruly brown curls behind her ear and let his fingers caress down her jaw line cupping her chin in his palm he pulled her head up so that she was looking him in what she assumed where his eyes._

_"I've always loved your eyes. Did you know that? They where this vibrant purple before they where clouded over with such a creamy white color." Letting out a sigh Master Ray leaned his forehead against hers before he continued talking. "I don't know why they brought you so young, maybe they where hopping that when you got older you'd be more submissive or something. Whatever the reason I'm glad they brought you I was able to meet the most lovely creature to ever grace this otherwise barren world." He jerked back with a sudden gasp his grip tightening on her chin._

_" The Brothers have had enough of you disobeying them. They want me to kill you. I tried to object but since they brought you in as their personal consort you know to much. They can't risk letting you go and you telling anyone." Standing up Master Ray started to pace thinking out loud. With every word Master Ray said the girl on the floor started to panic. She couldn't even try to think of a way to save herself. She was pulled out of her nearing panic attack by Master Ray grabbing her wrist and walking briskly towards the door. She was confused and suddenly scared that he was going to actually kill her. She must have made a noise because Master Ray turned to look at her before turning back around and explaining. "I'm not going to let them kill you Asha. I'm going to fake your death and you can live with me be **MY** personal consort." At the thought Master Ray grinned running a hungry gaze over his soon to be consort. _

_Pulling her down the hall Master Ray was almost dragging her towards the exit. Once outside Master Ray opened the passenger door and shoved her into the seat before slamming the door he started heading for the driver's side when the door opened and one of the Brothers guards stepped out. The girl could tell since the moment that she first saw this particular guard that there was something off about him. She couldn't get his name from his soul, souls have a tendency to give up easy information to her without the person realizing what was going on. This soul on the other hand wouldn't give anything up and she didn't know how to feel about that._

_She was pulled from her musings by Master Ray slamming the guard into the passenger door. When she looked at the guards' soul it was swirling with pain, and a calmness that came with years of having to cover what the person was feeling. Slipping out of Master Rays hold the guard slammed him into the door breaking the glass and earning a squeal from the girl in the seat. The guard reached into his pocket and brought out_ _some kind of device and held it to Master Ray's neck it made a whirring noise before Master Ray fell to the ground unconscious._

_The girl looked up at the guard who had pulled out yet another device and was speaking in hushed tones he paused for a brief moment before hanging up the phone and turning back towards her. "Ms. Chetan I'm sorry it took me so long to reach you. I am Agent Phil Couslon and I am here to take you somewhere safe. Where the Brothers won't be able to get to you." Opening the door Mr. Coulson held out his hand giving her the chance to come willingly._

_The girl watched his soul for any signs of deceit, but she found none and a sense of relief fell over her as she slide her hand into his. Instead of pulling her to her feet he reached in and lifted her off the seat and carried her bridal style towards a waiting vehicle. The girl stiffened when his hands touched her bare skin, then shivered when a cold wind swept over her denim shorts and bra top. Reminding her just who she was, seeing her shiver Mr. Coulson placed her down briefly then shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Nodding at him she slid her arms in and let out a gasp as Mr. Coulson picked her up again and continued towards the car. Once in the car the girl buckled in and waited for Mr. Coulson. Not bothering to buckle up Mr. Coulson speed away from that god awful building toward an unknown future, knowing she was safe even for a little while the girl feel asleep to the sound of rushing wind. Hoping when she woke up that she wouldn't wake up back in that place._

*********

     Asha awoke to the sound of people talking on the other side of a door. She sat up and not bothering to look around the room since all she'd see would be light blue lines where solid objects would be. Instead she focused her gaze on the space where the door would be to see Mr. Couslon talking to a female. Asha waited only a moment before an assortment of pictures and words assaulted her vision. Maria Hill the soul whispered after the vision dissipated Asha didn't really like seeing other people's pasts without their permission, and some had terrible pasts so she tried to block most. She opened her eyes not remembering when she closed them only to come face to face with the man that saved her life and Ms. Hill. Everyone was quiet probably waiting to see if I had noticed that I had company in the room with me. 

     "I may be blind Mr. Coulson Ms. Hill but that doesn't mean I cannot see." Asha said when the silence became annoying. Asha watched as Ms. Hill's soul registered shock and then caution. While Mr. Coulson's soul tried not to show anything but she could see a hint of surprise and was that humor? 

     "Good Afternoon Ms. Chetan-" Mr. Coulson started but was interrupted by the girl saying. "Asha. Please call me by my first name." Mr. Coulson thought on it for a moment before replying. "Alright Asha as I was saying we've received word that the Brothers are looking for you. With your safety as priority number one we will assign you to a team. This team will protect you from any threat that comes for you. We only ask that you stay either with the team or within the building where you will be able to find someone immediately if you need help. Our organization would also ask you if you would contribute to the team. Such as help them on missions when you are needed." 

     Asha tilted her head and considered both of their souls quite thoroughly before nodding her head in her consent. "If you'll follow us then Asha we will escort you to where you will be staying for the foreseeable future." Ms. Hill said heading for the door getting out of bed Asha paused when Mr. Coulson handed her a pair of according to the blue lines where sandals. "Thank you Mr. Coulson." She said slipping them onto her feet quickly and standing up and walking towards where Ms. Hill was waiting very impatiently, but she paused when Mr. Coulson called out behind her. "You can call me Phil Asha." Looking up at him she gave him a small smile before continuing down the hall. Once they were outside Asha realized that she still had on the clothes from yesterday including Phil's jacket, being close to October in New York she was grateful he hadn't asked for it back.

     Once she was in the back seat she slid into the middle so she'd be able to see out the windshield at the buildings and people in vehicles and on the side walk. About fifteen minutes of driving a building came into her sight and she let out a gasp, leaning forward she pointed towards a building that rose higher into the sky than the others. "Is that the building we are going to? The one with the giant A on the side?" Asha asked with excitement making her voice scratchy. All she got was a nod in response as the two agents kept a watchful eye on the vehicles and people around them. After another five minutes of driving they finally pulled up to the front of the building Ms. Hill opened the back door and Asha nearly tripped in her excitement to get to the building. Half way there she turned and waited for the two agents to catch up.

     "Asha do you know what this building is? Who resides in it?" Phil asked shaking her head Asha waited for Ms. Hill to open the door. Before entering she looked at Phil and whispered. "No, but this is the only building I've seen with a soul." Stepping into the building made a shiver travel down Asha's spin. She felt safe, she didn't feel alone anymore nut she was immensely curious about how this building came to have a soul. Walking next to Phil they waited a moment before what Asha assumed was an elevator touched down on their floor. Once in the elevator Phil pressed a button and the three of them where shot off to whatever floor. With a ding the the three of them exited the elevator and walked down the hallway the two agents paused in front of a door. Voices could be heard on the other side it sounded like an argument was about to break out. Without knocking the two agents entered the room and it quieted down a bit but the voices were still to loud and coupled with the images and words that the souls were throwing at her she couldn't take it. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, and Fury. The souls were at different volumes and Asha had to take a step back placing her hand on the wall a single word cut through all the noise and a calm settled over her, JARVIS the soul whispered smiling slightly she ran her hand along the wall and whispered a broken hello to the building. 

     "Who is that?!" A sudden voice jerked her back to the present Asha realized that the two agents had moved so that she was in view of all occupants in the room. Opening her eyes she looked at first the two agents she had come her with then her gaze moved over to the director of SHIELD to finally rest on the six Avengers sitting stock still staring at the new comer. 

     "JAY! Find everything you can on this girl." Mr. Stark demanded of his building tilting her head she focused on Mr. Stark watching in rapt fascination as all the different emotions to many for her to decipher at the moment swirled together creating a beautiful dance of sorts. "Mr. Stark if you want to know something about me all you have to do is ask." Asha watched in slight amusement as shock and anger and intrigue settled into everyone's spirits. "If you're blind how can you tell any of us apart?" Asked Mr. Rogers.

    Turning her unseeing eyes towards Mr. Rogers Asha told him almost exactly what she told the two agents she showed up with. "I may be blind Mr. Rogers but that doesn't mean I cannot see. I just see something else instead of skin and bone structure." She paused for a dramatic effect. "I can see the souls."

     That gave everyone including Ms. Hill pause to contemplate the meaning of the statement. Phil stepped forward and was preparing to say something when Asha interrupted him.  "Mr. Stark I must say that I am impressed this is the only building I have ever come across that has a soul. Jarvis is such a lovely soul too. Do you put souls in all of your machines?" Asha questioned pausing briefly to take a breath before continuing. " I assume DUMM-E and YOU and Butterfinger have soul, but what about your Iron Man suits? All of those can't have souls could they?" Asha trailed off thinking about what this could mean if machines can have souls she almost missed Mr. Stark's muttered question.

     "How do you know about them?" His most prominent emotion at the moment was panic the only thing Asha expected was Mr. Stark lashing out and punishing her. The others watched as she drew into herself before she replied to Mr. Stark. "I am sorry Mr. Stark I didn't mean to cause you to have a panic attack I was only curious as to how you managed it. Almost every time I meant new souls they release a small portion of information such as their: name, important people, or machines, and there emotional state. I can't control this the souls freely give up this information. Anything else I have to learn it from the person the soul is entwined with. It happens with everyone I meet unless I actively hold a barrier up or I'd be overwhelmed. Phil is the only person whose soul hasn't told me anything about him." She glanced towards Phil and tilted her head before shaking it and focusing on the team before her.

     "Is there anyway you could force the soul to tell you more than what it freely gives?" Ms. Romanov asked **'Always the spy huh Ms. Romanov?'** Asha thought with a small frown as she thought about the last time she had to do that. She pulled out a chair and sat heavily against the seat and leaned her head back and angled to the side so she could hold Ms. Romanov's eyes with her own.  

      "Yes, Ms. Romanov there is a way for me to force the information out of the soul, but it is never to be used not even if someones life is on the line. When I force answers from a soul it feels like I am skinning them alive, slowly pulling the skin from the muscle. Then I drive a minuscule ice pick through ever muscle in your body only then to force a current of thunder through your body. You don't black out there is no escape from all the pain, then only after I have all of my answers do I release your soul. It doesn't go back into the body no the soul leaves goes to either heaven, hell, purgatory, or whatever you believe in." During the entire description Asha didn't take her gaze from Ms. Romanov.

     "So you've done it before?" This time it was Dr. Banner who asked looking concerned more than anything. "Yes Dr. Banner I have. Exactly two times and I do not intend on making a repeat performance."

     Phil bless him interrupted before this conversation could continue any further. "Well on that note team Asha will be joining the team for the foreseeable future. If you all still want her on the team and she wants to be here then she will be made a permanent member of the team until then she needs to be showed to her room and she needs food before she goes to bed." Receiving nods from the team Director Fury dismissed the meeting and Mr. Rogers showed Asha to her room. Giving a small smile and a mumbled thank you. Asha slid to the floor and brought her knees up and rested her head against her forearms. 

 **'This is already turning into a mess. I've never been with anyone but the Brothers, and the first place I go is to a broken family. This is going to turn out really great I can already tell.'** Asha fell asleep leaning against the wall with dreams of a broken family mending.


	2. All the Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red string of fate, and a new team. Asha's first few weeks with the Avengers are gonna be fun.

Asha jerked awake falling almost face first onto the floor. Phantom fingers skated across her cheek as the last images of her night terror started to fade from her mind. With shaking hands she ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm her aching heart. Her terrors aren’t all her own sometimes they are hers other times, most of the time, they are the terrors of the souls around her. Standing up Asha took a calming breath before looking through the walls trying to spot any souls. For a confusing moment all Asha could see was a soul. Turning towards the nearest wall Asha reached out both hands and laid them both gently onto said wall.

    She suddenly remembered everything that had happened in the last few days. Her rescue from the Brothers, meeting the Avengers, and falling asleep against the wall. Smiling softly Asha rested her forehead against the wall before sighing and speaking in a smooth musical voice.

     “JARVIS? I’m sorry if I am interrupting, but could you tell me the time?” Asha didn’t know what to expect when she had asked her question this being her first interaction with a machine that had a soul. She didn’t have to wait long for a response, but she was quite surprised when his voice matched that of his soul.

    “It is currently 4:35 in the morning Ms. Chetan.” JARVIS she decided had a pleasant voice and kind soul. Leaning away from the wall Asha gave a light chuckle and a small shake of her head. “JARVIS, please call me Asha there isn’t a reason to be so formal. Oh while I have you could you please direct me to a bathroom, and were I may procure a change of clothes?” Asha waited patiently with her hands still against the wall slowly tracing the bumps and fine lines in the wall.

     “Ms. Asha there is a bathroom straight ahead and to your left there are necessities already in place in the bathroom, and I will have have clothes waiting for you when you are finished.”

“Thank you JARVIS.” Asha said with a small smile looking around the room she focused on the blue lines outlining where the furniture was undoubtedly placed. Moving forward Asha calmly walked towards the room JARVIS indicated. Once inside Asha quickly undressed and turned the water on turning the knob each way testing the water until she found a temperature that wasn’t scalding but was far from lukewarm. Asha stood under the spray of the hot water for what felt like an eternity. Unwilling for the shower to end she took her time in finding the shampoo and lathering her hair. After rinsing out her hair Asha felt around until she found the bar of soap.

Quickly lathering a rag that was placed next to said soap Asha made quick work of scrubbing over her bruises and scars, and washing her face. Rinsing the soap buds from her skin Asha found the conditioner and ran it through her waist length hair slowly. Enjoying the feel of being clean and the way the conditioner made her hair feel soft.

Turning the water off Asha reached out and found towels sitting in a neat pile on top of the toilet. Wrapping her hair in the smaller of the two Asha used the other to gently dry her bruised body. Asha reached out looking for the towel rack, once she found it she folded up the one she had used on her body before walking out onto the rest of the floor. A shiver made its way down her spine at the sudden change in temperature.

“JARVIS?” Asha asked quietly standing in the middle of the hall.

“Your change of clothes are in the bedroom. Which is located down the hall and through the the door on your left.” Nodding her head in thanks Asha made her way into the room.

Seeing the blue outline of a king sized bed Asha made her way towards it. Once there she slide her hand over the bottom of the bed seeking out the familiar feeling of fabric. Asha let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, more often than not the Brothers had her walking around there personal rooms naked, Asha was happy that this hadn’t been the case.

“JARVIS what time is it? Is anyone else up?” Asha said while making her way back into the bathroom and stopping in front of the sink.

“It is now 5:15 in the morning, and Ms. Romanov, Mr. Barton, Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Stark. Are currently awake, Mr. Rogers has just returned from his morning run and is changing in his room. Ms. Romanov, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Stark are on the communal floor. Do you wish me to contact them?” Quickly shaking her head Asha looked towards the floor contemplating whether or not to ask her next question.

Shifting from foot to foot and without looking up from the cold stone beneath Asha’s fingers she stuttered out a question that had been niggling at the back of her mind.

“JARVIS am I allowed to leave this floor?” She waited in silence for a moment while JARVIS presumably asked Mr. Stark the same question.

“No ma’am you are not confined to your floor you may travel freely through the tower, but it is highly recommended that you inform someone or take someone with you if you wish to leave the tower. There are certain floors your access will be denied. Those are the pent house, Mr. Stark’s personal floor, and the workshops in the lower levels. Mr. Rogers wishes for me to inform you breakfast will be ready shortly if you would like to make your way to the communal floor.”

They aren’t going to keep me locked up? Asha thought she didn’t know whether to feel relief or panic. Mumbling some sort of a thank you Asha sighed, and shook her head. Glancing back up towards the mirror Asha took her hair out of the towel and changed the subject.

“What do you think JARVIS? Should I leave my hair curly or straighten it? Maybe I should change the length, or the color.” While she waited for a reply she closed her eyes and felt soft warm fingers card through her hair. She knew that it should be impossible since she was the only person in the room, but this was familiar this was her soul.

“You can change your appearance? I believe with your current outfit it would fit if you straightened your hair then put it up in a high ponytail. Keep it the same length and color for now Ms. Asha.” Giving a pleased hum Asha felt her soul stop its ministrations with her hair. She then felt warmth seep out from her scalp and through every strand of hair until her waist length light brown curly hair was once again straight. Letting out a sigh Asha tilted her head forward and allowed her hair to create a curtain around her. She then felt the same ghostly fingers from before start to brush her hair back and away from her face. Pausing briefly to fix her bangs so they were framing her face. Then pulling the rest of her hair up into a ponytail, then using her own hair the fingers wrapped a section of hair around the body of hair to keep the ponytail in place.

Smiling a soft smile Asha left the bathroom and made her way back out into the living room. As she headed towards the wall she had slept against the previous night she replied to JARVIS’s earlier inquiry.

“Yes, JARVIS I can but only my hair I haven’t quite figured out how to change my facial features yet.”

When she finished talking she placed her hands on the wall in front of her, and felt her way along the wall until she felt the cold metal of the elevator. Once she was inside the elevator made its way towards her temporary teammates.

Looking up Asha watched as Mr. Rogers move back and forth between the others and what she supposed was the stove. While Ms. Romanov was sitting on top of what was presumably the kitchen island facing the elevators doors. She was talking to Mr. Barton who was seated to her left. While Mr. Stark seemed to be asleep on the other side of Mr. Barton.  

The doors opened with a soft ding and Asha took a hesitant step out of the elevator and made her way towards the four Avengers. Ms. Romanov was of course the first to notice her and it seemed to have a sort of domino effect. As soon as Ms. Romanov noticed her Mr. Barton wasn’t that far behind her and then Mr. Stark though he didn’t raise his head. Asha stopped where she was and stood frozen just letting them observe her and make their own assessment.

As their eyes roved over her body Asha noticed that their souls seemed to grow more confused and angry with every passing second. Mr. Stark gestured to the chair next to himself as an invitation to join them for breakfast. Walking on silent feet Asha made her way towards the man and silently climbed the chair and settled against the back.

No one said a word for a while as Mr. Rogers continued cooking seemingly unaware of Asha’s presence at the table behind him. She watched as his soul swirled with happiness but had a hidden pain underneath that indicated a troubled past and uncertain future. Staring at the dark spot on his otherwise glowing soul made Asha flash back through the memories she had received from this man the day prier.

********

**Asha watched as Mr. Rogers and a Mr. Barnes made their way through a train dubbed Zola. She watched as Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers got separated, Mr. Barnes getting pinned behind a few boxes as protection. She watched the determined look on Mr. Rogers face as he realized his friend needed him. Watched as he used the Hydra agent to blast open the door for him and watched him rush in almost disregarding his opponent in favor of throwing his shield at his friends opponent. Leaving him unarmed and while it took out that opponent his original opponent made his presence known almost hitting Mr. Rogers. He dodged out of the way and instead of hitting him it hit the side of the train and blew a hole in it. Seeing Mr. Rogers in trouble Mr. Barnes picked up the discarded shield and used it to deflect the next projectile back at the Hydra agent, but the impact was to much for the man and it sent him flying through the hole in the side of the train.**

**Asha watched as Mr. Rogers climbed out of the train along the rail towards his dangling friend. Reaching out a hand towards Mr. Barnes terrified that he’ll lose his brother.**

**“C’mon Bucky reach out! Grab my hand! Come on you can so it.” Mr. Rogers screamed out over the rushing wind. Asha watched as hope and fear fought as Mr. Barnes tried to grab onto the proffered hand. It was not meant to be as Mr. Barnes’s hand slipped off the railing and he was sent into a free fall.**

**Mr. Rogers was obviously devastated. Asha watched as he stood staring at the spot his friend had been moments before. Gritting his teeth Mr. Rogers picked up his shield and continued on towards the head of the train.**

********

Asha’s vision was interrupted by a something falling to the floor and shattering. The next thing she was aware of was a muttering of curses before the chair next to hers screeched against the ground. She watched as Mr. Stark went around the counter to help Mr. Rogers clean up the mess. As there hands brushed she saw both of their souls grow brighter and a small red line wrap itself around both of their pinkies, and as they separated the red string kept them connected. Giving a slight nod Asha refocused her attention on Mr. Rogers who was now standing in front of her with his soul swirling a mixture of caution, apprehension, slight guilt, and anger.   ****

“Ms. Chetan I wasn’t aware you were in the room with us you are very light on your feet.” He paused as if contemplating whether he should continue. “If I may ask Ms. Chetan but who gave you those bruises?”

Asha tilted her head making the ends of her ponytail give an unobstructed view of her shoulders and neck.

“Steve the bruises aren’t the only thing she has. From what I can see of her back she's got a collection of scars that’ll put mine and Tasha’s to shame.” Mr. Barton reached out to trace one particular scar that went from shoulder to shoulder. He froze in place when he felt Asha flinch. He wanted to pull his hand away but felt compelled to keep in contact with her. He traced his fingers down her shoulder towards her arm down her wrist and finally clasped her hand in his.

Asha looked at their hands and then at the man the appendage was attached to. She saw concern, hesitance, and understanding. She let       waves of warmth flow from her soul at what she saw. It felt nice to be accepted like that. She squeezed his hand and looked back up at Mr. Rogers who seemed to be a bit mad with himself for asking that question so bluntly and not considering my emotional state.

Shaking my head I thought for a moment about what all she should tell them.

“Well I got all these bruises and scars, and yes there are more a lot more, from Master Ray.” Saying his name sent a shot of fear down her spine and she unconsciously tightened her hand around Mr. Barton’s. ****

“If you don’t want to talk about it right now Asha you don’t have too.” Asha jerked at the use of her name and turned towards the man holding her hand.

“What did you call me?” Asha asked hoarsely

“Um… I called you by your first name. I called you Asha that's okay right?  I mean Phil said that you usually call other people by their last name so I had hoped that by using your first name instead of calling you Ms. Chetan. Which by the way is a wonderful last name-” Mr. Barton was cut off by Asha squeezing his hand.

“Mr. Barton-” “Clint.” Tilting her head she tried to contain her laugh goodness how long it’d been since she had laughed, and continued.

“Clint, it’s perfectly fine if you call me by my first name. In fact I would prefer if I be called by my first name rather than my last name.”

Just then Mr. Odinson made his way through the elevator doors loudly, mind you, and had a little woman walking in a bit quieter than Mr. Odinson. Asha was surprised to see the same little red string with Mr. Odinson and Ms. Foster. The soul kindly informed her.

Except where the string had only been wrapped around Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark’s pinkies this string was interwoven with their very souls.

That’s what a complete bond looks like huh? Should I congratulate them?  Asha was staring at the Mr. Odinson that she almost missed the second little soul that Ms. Foster’s own was wrapped protectively around.

Smiling widely Asha turned towards Ms. Foster fully before she started talking.

“Congratulations Ms. Foster Mr. Odinson on the pregnancy. They seem healthy and you can’t be more than a month along. You and Mr. Odinson are going to make great parents.”

Everyone sat in stunned silence before Ms. Foster burst out laughing. “You are kidding right? I’m not pregnant your just blind, and did you say ‘they’? As in more than one?” Ms. Foster’s soul was agitated swirling with a bunch of different emotions.

“No ma’am I’m not mistaken. Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t see. I can see their souls, and yes Ms. Foster you are having twins.” No one said anything then Ms. Foster ran around the counter and leaned over the sink before throwing up last night's dinner. While she was rinsing out her mouth Mr. Odinson called out in a jovial voice.

“See my friends” He paused to gently cup the back of Asha’s head in a show of affection. “ I told you my Jane would bear me twins!” Everyone grumbled before there was an exchange of money, and an angry shout from Ms. Foster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics- Thoughts  
> Bold- Past/ soul


	3. Fancy a Game of Hide 'n Seek?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First battles, stalkers, and a surprise visit.

The next few weeks went by in a similar fashion, though admittedly lot less emotional than Asha’s first day with The Avengers. Clint and Asha became fast friends, what with Clint being mostly deaf and Asha being completely blind. While Clint’s friendship was a surprise to the rest of the team, Asha’s wary and cautious behavior towards Ms. Romanov was what stumped the team the most. They assumed it had something to do with her past they were curious of course but after Mr. Rogers questions about her scars, and  the answers she gave the team knew that they were not ready for any of the answers they were going to get.

A few days after Mr. Rogers asked his questions the team was called out to fight some Dr. Doom robots that had been let loose on the City of New York. When they first arrived on the scene Asha hung back with Dr. Banner uncertain of what they wanted her to do, or if she could do anything at all. There was also the fact that the bots didn’t have souls unlike Mr. Stark but there was an energy that surrounded them that confused Asha.

Turning towards Dr. Banner Asha hesitantly asked. “Dr. Banner, would you mind accompanying me to Mr. Rogers location? These ‘Doom bots’ as Mr. Stark calls them, don’t have a soul… So I can’t see them.” She paused then sighed, “I can understand if you do not wish to get involved I don’t know what kind of strain turning into the Hulk has on your body, but I’d be very appreciative if you would.” Asha knew she was rambling but she couldn’t help it, she had always been punished when she asked anyone for help.

She was expecting the some kind of reprimand from Dr. Banner, but she was pleasantly surprised by his reply.

“Of course I’ll take you to Captain, but you’ll have to explain to me what you see.” Dr. Banner gave her an encouraging smile waiting patiently for her reply with a fond feeling filling his chest. She watched the part of Dr. Banner’s soul that was The Hulk give off waves of softness, it made her smile she immediately felt at ease with both man and beast.

Nodding her head towards where the energy was lingering in the air she began to explain.

“There is a strange lime green energy attached to the bots, and it lingers in the air I want to see if I could maybe follow it to it’s source. I wanted to tell Mr. Rogers what I was doing so he’d know about it, and he’d be able to keep an eye out in case it's some type of attack.”

By the time Asha finished her explanation Dr. Banner was nodding his head easily agreeing to follow Asha into what could be a dead end. Though that is not the impression she got.

**He’ll be there… Watching...** The sudden voice of her soul startled her so bad she jumped back as if she’d been struck. At the doctors raised eyebrow she shook her head and walked away from the spot under a cafe’s awning where the doctor and herself had been waiting. She turned and pushing the thoughts of what the voice meant to the back of her mind as she waited on Dr. Banner. Watching his soul when he transforms is amazing.

Half of Dr. Banner’s soul, which usually has a soft green tint, turns to a slightly darker green and swells to twice the size of any usual soul. The most interesting part is the half that didn’t swell or turn green was gently surrounded by the dark green. _You are always going to protect him huh big guy?_ Asha thought.

Smiling brightly at The Hulk Asha reached forward and gingerly grabbed his right hand and lead him towards where she could see Mr. Rogers soul. They were attacked occasionally on the way but it wasn’t anything too bad. Once they reached Mr. Rogers the energy seemed to thicken around the bots, almost as if they were trying to cover the trail leading to their origin.

“Mr. Rogers!!” Asha called out she heard a sharp high ding and then a pause.

“Yes?” His soul was alert, confused, and shocked.

“Mr. Rogers The Hulk and I are going to follow the the trail of energy coming off the bots.” Asha turned to leave The Hulk’s giant hand wrapped firmly around hers. ****

She heard Mr. Rogers sputter a moment before he managed to get out.

“Okay Ms. Chetan but if you get into trouble call for help on the comms. Stark gave you okay?” Asha nodded nearly skipping away next to her gentle giant.

Asha and The Hulk walked about three miles down the road before the energy thinned out enough for her to be able to try tracking it. Coming to a halt Asha grabbed The Hulk’s other hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She looked up at him and whispered what she was about to do.

“I need to stay in this spot okay Hulk? I’m going to track the energy Dr. Banner and myself talked about, but to do that I have to travel outside my body to follow the energy to its point of origin. I need to stay on this street or I won’t be able to find my way back to my body okay?” Asha stared up at him patiently waiting for him to give some affirmative that he understood, but she wasn’t expecting for what he did next.

  He lifted Asha up so he was craddling her to his chest and went towards a bench big enough to seat him and he said.

“Hulk protect you always.” Those four simple words had tears springing to her moon colored eyes. Giving a watery smile Asha leaned her head back and stared at the lingering green energy in the air.  ****

She watched as the particles swirled around each other the longer she watched the more hypnotized she became. She watched as the particles swirled around each other once more before a handful darted off and into the alley then down a manhole. Asha felt a part of her soul give chase after the energy, and since it took less of her soul than she thought she sent out another to check on the other Avengers.

She found Mr. Stark flying towards Clint who seemed to be having a tough time fending off his perch. Asha floated closer checking them over for any severe injuries, though it was hard to tell with Mr. Stark with something slightly blocking his soul from her sight. What she could see reassured her that he would live. Floating to the street below them Asha made her way over to Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanov she watched the two of them fight in great synchronization, though they hadn’t known each other long. Asha was delighted to see that they only had a few bruises and some surface wounds.

She felt the pull of her body the other part must have finished as she made her way back towards The Hulk and her own body she spotted a glowing white soul with blue and a hunter green surrounding it by the site the tracker had indicated was the origin of the Doom bots energy. She could tell immediately that that soul wasn’t the cause of the Doom bots.

Once she returned to her body she looked at The Hulk. “Hey Hulk can you jump us a block to the north east please? That's where the energy is coming from.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck she tried to hold on as The Hulk super jumped over buildings. _Amazing_ Asha thought after The Hulk had set her down on her feet. This time she didn’t take his hand just opened the door to the building they had landed in front of. She motioned The Hulk through the door and looked up towards the second floor to see the blue and hunter green soul expanding. Asha assumed that it was some type of energy that was protecting the soul though she had never seen anything like it before. Then again she was seeing a lot of stuff she otherwise not have if she was still with The Brothers.

Asha walked in only to see that The Hulk had transformed back into Dr. Banner.

“Oh… Hello Dr. Banner, did something happen to The Hulk?” Asha questioned quickly with concern lacing her voice.

“Okay Asha there's a few things that you need to know. First of all I think you can call me Bruce after you effectively kept The Hulk calm and the trust you placed in him not to harm you and to protect you. Secondly I think you’ve found Dr. Doom’s secret lair we need to call the rest of the team. Lastly I think I know how to finally take Doom out of the game.” Bruce sounded so proud and his soul was swarming with hope and happiness that it made Asha smile.

She felt a the soul from upstairs suddenly appear behind her, and a cold wind swept down her spine. Turning around she looked around only to find the same soul but blurred as if something was trying blend it into the background.

**L… O… K… I Lau..f-ey… s-s-s-s-son** Asha had to strain her ears to hear the broken sound the soul emitted. She couldn’t decide if it was the soul that was broken or if the thing that was suppressing it was causing the disturbance. After she heard the souls broken voice Asha felt a burning sensation start in her soul around her chest area, and it slowly spread throughout her body. Until it slowly faded and left her with a warm feeling filling her heart, and she couldn’t help but let out a little whimper of his name.

“Loki…”  Asha didn’t get much more out before the rest of the team ran into the building. Quickly turning away from Loki Asha looked over the rest of the team before explaining to Mr. Rogers how she lead them there.

Once SHIELD showed up Asha made a quick escape with Bruce back towards the tower. While looking out the window of the vehicle they were currently riding in Asha could see the blurred out soul of Loki.

He followed them all the way back towards the tower, yet he didn’t enter instead he stayed outside. Sighing Asha made her way towards her room to take a shower and get changed she was exhausted.

Once she had showered and changed Asha slowly slide between the sheets sighing again at the softness of the mattress before falling asleep with blue and hunter green filling her mind.

********

“Should we take her to a hospital? Will that help her? What about Bruce? He nearly flipped his shit when she didn’t wake up!” Asha could hear voices arguing around her, and she could feel the warmth of someone’s hands wrapped around her own.

By the texture she assumed it was Bruce’s, smiling softly Asha gently squeezed his hand before trying to open her eyes. When she did she was blinded by fluorescent lights. Groaning Asha closed her eyes and reached the hand that wasn’t being held by Bruce above her head so she could touch the wall.

**JARVIS? Will you please turn the lights down? They are blinding me.**

“Of course Ms. Asha” The sound of JARVIS voice answering what was obviously a demand to turn the lights down startled the other people in the room.

Opening her eyes again Asha went to push herself up but was stopped by gentle hands resting on her shoulders. ****

Turning her head she was meet with the swirling emotions of Clint. His emotions were so strong that they were coming off of him in waves, the strongest ones where confusion, and anger. Asha didn’t understand the anger that was coming off of him, the confusion of course but the anger was something she had not expected to come from Clint and directed at her.

“Why?” He mumbled so quietly that Asha almost missed it. Running her thumb over the back of Bruce’s hand she focused on Clint and replied with a confused sound, and a tilt of her head.

“Why did it take you four days to wake up? Why didn’t you warn us this was going to happen? Why?” He clarified in a cold tone.

Normally the tone would make people flinch, but because of her ability to see what people are actually feeling the effect was lost on her. Tilting her head Asha replied without thinking of what her answer might do to the others in the room.

“I’ve never been allowed to use my powers to that extent before. I was usually punished as soon as anyone realized I was doing it, but the other girls didn’t like me so they would lie to Master Ray about me using my powers whenever they felt jealous or any emotion really.” Asha paused here to catch her breath before continuing.

“Of course I used it for small things like tracking down runaway girls for The Brothers but they were never that far, and the robots had crisscrossed across most of the city. It was a lot more difficult than tracing down an extremely scared and desperate.”

Laying back down Asha turned towards Bruce curling up on her side and muttering another sleepy sentence before succumbing to sleep.

“Over exerting my powers must’ve taken a greater toll on my body than I originally thought. I’ll have to be careful or next time I could break my control and end up killing someone… Again.”

After she fell asleep the other people in the room exchanged looks with each other not knowing what to think about this new information she had unwittingly given to them.

The next time Asha woke up she knew that the team had left her in her room, but she knew she wasn’t alone. That warm feeling was thrumming through her body, but she didn’t know what it meant.

A chill suddenly went down her spine and she froze in her seat, then she turned her head and found a glowing white soul with blue and hunter green glowing in a sort of halo around the glowing white.

“Hello darling.” Loki said with mischief swirling around in the depth of his glowing soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I'll give last weeks to you now and then maybe two more.  
> Bold- Soul   
> Italics- Thoughts  
> Thank you darlings for reading and the kudos!!


	4. Whispered Conversation and thenIntruder Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely night and a reason to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I know that I've been MIA for a long while but I'm back now and put a lot of feels and some other shit into it and I also tried it from someone else's point of view. I hope you like it I'll try to get back to updating on time.   
> Thoughts- Italic  
> Bold- Flashback

**Loki’s POV**

Loki watched the young maiden lying mostly still on the overly large bed. The slight rise and fall of her chest the only indication of life, while on the surface she looked peaceful and relaxed. If you looked and took in her rapidly darting eye movements and the way her body tensed at every little sound. It was like she was expecting someone to come and harm her in some way. In that moment Loki’s mind flashed back to when he first saw her.

********

**Loki was currently looking over the blueprints, and broken parts strewn across the floor in one of the rooms upstairs. He exited the room and was walking the hallway when he felt a warm presence suddenly fill the whole building. Looking around the hallway Loki realized there was a thin veil of what looked like smoke covering the walls around him. He reached his hand out to touch the mist when it suddenly disappeared.**

**‘What was that’ Loki thought preparing himself to leave when the ground suddenly shook. Walking over to the window facing the street below Loki was surprised to see the green beast from his battle with the avengers outside.**

**‘What is that he is carrying? Probably one of his fallen teammates.’ Loki thought with some amusement. To his complete and utter surprise the green beast gently set a young maiden on her feet in front of the entrance. She turned her back to the beast and opened the door only to motion for him to enter first.**

**‘Sending in the beast to make sure the building isn’t crawling with the enemy. That's very smart.’ Loki thought with a small smirk contemplating the idea of going down there and causing trouble. That is until the maiden looked up to the exact spot that Loki was currently occupying.**

**‘D-did she see me? That can’t be she is a mortal they can not see through my camouflage magic!’ Loki frowned and paused as he tried to get a closer look at her face.**

**‘Her eyes. Is she…’ Before he could finish his thought the young maiden had entered the building. Giving Loki a good look at her exposed shoulders and some of her back.**

**‘Are those… Scars?’ Loki thought staring in horror at the spot she had just vacated a moment ago.**

**Confused and intrigued Loki teleported down to the first floor once there Loki camouflaged himself so he would blend in with the shadows. Almost as soon as he was there and had the camouflage in place the young maiden shuddered and turned towards him. His eyes immediately locked on with hers, taking in the milky white color. It expanded over her entire eye she didn’t have a pupil.**

**‘Blind.’ Loki finished his earlier thought. ‘She is blind… Yet she can see…’ Loki didn’t know how he knew he just did he watched as she seemed to rake her eyes over his still form.**

**He felt something stir in his chest as he took in her body. She had a slight body like she didn’t get very much exercise, or sun for that matter. She looked a little pale her arms, legs, and her face were sporting a slight tan. She was wearing a white blouse that didn’t have sleeves. ‘Tank top.’ his mind helpfully supplied. The ‘tank top didn’t cover up her scars that he could see wrapped around her arms from the back, but instead of the horror it had struck him with earlier he found that the scars seemed to compliment her person in a way Loki had never seen before.**

**Even while he was in Asgard. Underneath she was wearing a black bra with a red bow between her breasts. The shirt was long enough that it almost completely covered the shorts that were covering her female parts.**

**Though they left her long legs bare for his greedy eyes to commit to memory. He didn’t realise until she muttered his name that there was that same mist from earlier circling around him nudging against the camo he’d put up.**

**‘What is that? Does she have some type of magic? Is she trying to harm me?’ As if the thing could sense his thoughts it started to back off. It hovered in front of him before making a quick circle and returned to the young one. He at once felt a sense of relief, confusion, disappointment, and curiosity. As soon as the mist was gone the young maiden turned to face the rest of the room just as the rest of the team arrived.**

**Allowing Loki to get another look at her back, but he could only tell that there were more scars hiding underneath her shirt. Otherwise he couldn’t see the full extent of the big nasty ones stretched from her shoulder.**

**‘She knows what it is to be tortured.’ Loki thought feeling that stirring sensation in his chest at the thought of the fragile girl going through something so terrible. Loki felt a surge of anger, curiosity, and sorrow for the young one. Though the anger was the more dominant of the feelings. Loki had to put all of his self restraint training to keep himself were he was instead of launching himself at her. Which had Loki anxious as he waited for her to tell the team of his presence, but she didn’t and she didn’t turn around to look at him again.**

**When the Captain mentioned that SHIELD was on the way the girl made her way to a waiting vehicle with the now normal beast. Loki followed the vehicle as it departed from the warehouse, and stopped on the opposite street of the Avengers Tower.**

**“Rest young one, I am coming for you.”**

********

Blinking Loki focused his attention back onto the young maiden. He noticed that she was about to wake up. Muttering an illusion spell under his breath made it seem, if you were looking in from the cameras, like the girl was still asleep and there wasn’t anyone else there. Smiling Loki let his camouflage release but still stayed mostly in the shadows.

 _Can you see me darling?_ At Loki’s thought there was a small smirk forming on his face.

After a moment the young woman seemed to realized he was there and his smirk grew before he stepped forward, and instead of saying something witty per usual. Loki became entrance by those beautiful cream colored eyes, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Hello darling.”

Loki could only make educated guesses as to what she was feeling in that moment seeing as how he couldn’t read the emotions going through her eyes. Though he had a feeling that the more he got to know her the easier it would be to read her expressions. Right now he would guess that she was shocked, frightened, or maybe even outraged that he was in her room. Watching her sleep. Not knowing if he’d touched her. The more he thought about such things the angrier he became. He thought about the painful looking scars on her back and had to wonder if she’d received those from a former lover. The idea of another man, or woman if she preferred, touching her in any way made his anger and raise its head, but the thought of another _hurting_ her made his blood boil.

Loki was so caught up in his own feelings he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her whispered reply.

“Hello Loki.” Her voice was a silky whisper that could silence a raging crowd. Loki could do nothing but stare at her in something between astonishment, and an emotion he’d dare not put a name too yet. Reaching out his hand he touched the fingertips of his index and pointer finger to her forehead were the third eye supposedly rests before asking in a soft voice.

“You can see.” When she didn’t react poorly to that simple touch he let his hand slip up and gently card his fingers through her hair. “You can see me. And yet… You are not running. In fact you are doing the exact opposite of running. You are nearly curled into my person, allowing me to touch you. Making yourself vulnerable to an attack should I wish to.”

When she didn’t tense at his words or when he pointed out her position he lifted his other hand to join the first in its gentle ministrations to her scalp.

“Why?” He finally asked voice just as soft and low. He waited patiently for her reply and took a good look at her face. He let out a gasp as he realized that she was slightly glowing. He was so surprised that  he almost missed what she said. Again.

“I see you. That’s why I trust you Loki. I can see who you really are, who you were, and the man you are going to become. The scars that are etched into the core of your being, the open wounds you are trying to hide from everyone and succeeding. Which only allows for them to fester and for you to become unnecessarily weary, and distrusting in others. I see the… Will you grant me the words? The Asgardian and the Frost Giant. Yes, that word thank you.”

His breath hitched as she said those words his first instinct was to pull away, but he couldn’t make himself pull his hands from her hair and step away.

“I can see the man that… The Other…? Tried to break but didn’t succeed, only subside. I can see the love you hold for Thor, and your adoptive parents. I also see how much each has hurt you through your life and your grief for your mother. **I SEE YOU.** ” The last words seemed to reverberate throughout the room and through both of them. Even though she never raised her voice over the low murmur she’s had since they started talking. Her glow didn’t diminish but the more she talked the brighter she got.

“How do you see?” Loki asked on a choked breath his hands have come around to cup the back of her head and bring them both a bit closer to each other.

She smiled a soft sweet smile as she brought her own hands up to cup his cheeks before responding.

“With my soul. I see through my soul and see other people's souls. I can see some of their past and some recent things that's happened.” At that Loki felt panic flash through his body. As if sensing his rising panic her thumbs started to smooth over his high cheekbones in a calming manner.

 _I should be alarmed that she can disarm me with such a simple action… yet I cannot bring myself to care._ Loki thought leaning further into her touch. Allowing her to sooth him in a way no one has in a very long time.

“I didn’t mean to alarm you Loki I was simply speaking the truth. Souls also have a tendency to project their strongest emotions, but I-I-” Here she seemed to hesitate as if afraid of what he would say or of what her next words would mean for her.

“I’ve never had this… urge to… trust completely or to want someone to trust me as much as I want these thing between us.” She bowed her head slightly and let her arms fall to her sides. She seemed to be waiting for his response and seemed to be expecting the worst from him.

 _She’s waiting for me to release her and cast her aside._ That realization startled Loki more than he thought it should since it’s what he’d been expecting from her.

“I will not leave you. If you allow I would like to stay by your side.”  Loki said with a lot more confidence than he actually had. He waited for her to look back up at him before continuing. “Though I think it might be wise to keep our visits between the two of us. Considering what I did to your team I think you should wait until they are more comfortable with you before you bring me into this.”

She looked at him confused before asking.

“What did you do to my team?”  

Loki stared at her incredulously before looking at her in confusion. “How do you not know? I invaded the Earth with an army and tried to take it over, so I could rule. I took over Barton’s mind used him to meet my own ends. I tried to kill your team!” She tilted her head at him before looking away and allowing her glow to diminish.

“During that time I was… being… punished and I was put into… solitary confinement for three months…” She paused for a moment waiting for him to either comment or allowing what she said to sink in before continuing. “I was a… umm… a whore before I was rescued and dropped off with The Avengers.” She paused again and before looking back at him with what looked suspiciously like determination on her pretty face.

“But your past isn’t who you are. Yes, it helped shape you but you are not death, and destruction. After hearing about some of my past do you still want to stay with me? Even after you told me about your failed attempt at world domination I still want you to stand with me.” Loki didn’t think he’d been angrier in his life as he was in that moment when she told him that she was put into confinement, like some kind of animal. Shaking his head Loki pulled her head forwards until it rested against his chest.

“I will never allow that to happen to you again. If you choose to stay by my side then I will remain with you as well.” Loki seemed like he was going to say something else when a thought crossed his mind.

“What is your name?” The young girl in his arms gave a startled laugh before wrapping her arms around his waist.

“My name is Ashna Cheetan. It is a pleasure to meet you Loki Laufeyson.”

“Well my lovely Ashna-” Loki was cut off by an alarm blaring throughout the whole apartment. Startled Loki and Ashna jumped apart and whirled around looking for a threat. Seconds later the door to her apartment banged open and in stepped the Avengers, weapons drawn. They all let out a startled yelp, except for Ms. Romanov of course, when their eyes were suddenly assaulted by the glow Ashna was emitting.

“JARVIS lights down! Way down!” They heard Tony yell with only the hand repulsors from the Iron Man suit before they heard JARVIS’s calm reply.

“The lights are at zero percent sir. I cannot detect where this light is coming from, only that it is brightest in Ms. Ashna’s bedroom.” Loki quickly looked at Ashna but she bet him to it.

“If you don’t want to be here do something so they can’t see you! Quickly!” Loki looked at her quickly before summoning six clones and the camouflage before moving into the furthest corner of the room.

A moment later the bedroom door banged open and he heard Barton yell out.

“Ash! Ashna! Where are you? Do you know whats causing this light? Can you shut it off?” Ashna turned her head towards Loki and smiled before whispering just loud enough for the others to hear.

“Clint? Is that you?” As she said the words she allowed the glow to dim down enough that it wasn’t blinding but still bright enough that they could see most of the room but not Loki’s clones, not yet. He heard almost everyone in the group gasp, maybe even Ms. Romanov, when they realized that Ashna was emitting the light.

“Ashna why are you glowing? how are you glowing?” That was obviously the green monster always so curious as to things he has not seen before.

“I woke up to a whispering voice and a strange energy in the room. I couldn’t see the soul and I could feel how dark the room was, and for a moment I thought I was back with Master Ray. So I tried to brighten up the room hoping that would get rid of the energy but… it didn’t work. I realized then it was the energy whispering. Asking me questions…” She trailed off here and looked behind her before he realized what he wanted him to do. Using his magic he made one of his clones step into the light and made it speak.

“Why are you here?” Then he sent another one having the first one circle her while the next one asked a question.

“Why am I drawn to you?” He sent them out all in a pattern after the asked their question they circled her before the team finally got over their collective shock, including Ms. Romanov, and went straight to trying to fight his clones.

Once all the clones were gone Thor went over to Ashna and gently cupped her shoulders decidedly ignoring the way she stiffened at the contact. “I am sorry friend Ashna if my brother caused you any distress.”

She gave him an uneasy smile and a shake of her head before moving out from under his hand. “He didn’t hurt me in any way Mr. Odinson.” Loki felt a surge of warmth that she is so uncomfortable around his brother, yet she was all but purring for him earlier.

“Yes, it was disconcerting at first but his questions weren’t invasive and it was soothing in a way… Those… Clones may not have had a soul but there was still the echo of pain. Of mutilation, loss, starvation, and much more. I wouldn’t mind the real Loki coming around.”

At this the Avengers didn’t know what to say, and Loki was just as shocked as the rest of them, but he felt his face contort into a full blown grin. He felt warmth pool in his chest when his gaze moved off the Avengers and settled on her.

_Yes, I will stay by your side… Always._


	5. Missions, Whips and No Souls Oh My!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

After the first mission with the team Ashna discovered team movie night. Every other Friday they did some kind of team bonding thing such as: team dinner, game night, or a rousing tale of Thor’s adventures in asgard, etcetera.

After a mission the team collectively settles into the penthouse living area. When asked why Tony’s living room Clint replied with a shrug and ‘...comfy couches...’. When Ashna first saw the Avengers settling in for a movie it was with Tony, Bruce, Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Odinson huddled onto a three person couch, but with a massive super soldier and a God it quickly became a two person couch. Tony had somehow wormed his way onto Mr. Rogers lap with his feet resting in Bruce’s. While Mr. Odinson sat on the other side of Bruce hoarding five boxes of poptarts.

_He always has poptarts somewhere close_. Ashna thought with a shake of her head as she looked for Clint and Ms. Romanov. She didn’t have to look far, for Clint anyway. She spotted him leaning back against what she assumed is a love seat.

“Hey Ash!” He exclaimed loudly causing everyone to jerk their heads back towards the doorway where she lingered.

“Why don’t you come sit down with Clint and myself on the loveseat. It has the best vantage point for watching movies.” Ms. Romanov said suddenly appearing right next to Ashna in the doorway. At the sound of Ms. Romanov’s voice Ashna jumped back through the doorway and away from her before she could even register what she was saying.

“I- thank you Ms. Romanov for the invitation but I believe I’ll have to pass, ‘member I’m blind?” She stated making a gesture towards her face before she turned to head towards the kitchen. Ashna was aware of the eyes of the rest of the team on her as she turned away, but what Ms. Romanov said next was what stopped her from continuing.

“If you have a problem with me Ms. Cheetan you can come right on out and say what it is you won’t hurt my feelings.”

Ashna stiffened and turned to face her she took in what Ms. Romanov’s soul was telling her. She was trying to cover up the emotions that she was projecting, and she did a lot better than most people. But Ashna was still able to see the swirling of self-loathing, resignation, anticipation, and worst of all hurt.

“That’s a lie Ms. Romanov. It would indeed hurt your feelings if I confirmed what you’re thinking.” Ashna said before taking a steadying breath and taking a small step forward. Ms. Romanov had stepped out of the doorway and turned to face Ashna. Putting them at arm's length from each other.

“I don’t have a problem with you personally.” She started and reached forward to press shaking hands to Ms. Romanov’s shoulder’s only to stop just before she could touch her and grabbing both of her hands instead.

“I-I…” Ashna trailed off not knowing exactly where to start and trying to fight off the oncoming anxiety.

“W-when I was three…” Ashna started again and trailed off her whole body was trembling now, and Ms. Romanov’s hands started trying to pull away but Ashna tightened her hands and started to violently shake her head.

“No! No… I need to-.... You need to hear this.” Ashna exhaled and opened her mouth determined to get this out now. Even with an anxiety attack coming on.

“When I was three… A-a tall black woman took me away from my parents. She kept me locked in a dark, damp underground room. She kept me there in solitary confinement, only feeding me twice every two weeks. I was alone and scared I had cried and screamed to be let go for the first month or two. By the third month I was hoarse and numb.” Now that Ashna had started talking she found it hard to stop.

“Six months into being alone in the dark she finally introduced herself as Madam Sin. Then she started beating me, she called them ‘lessons’. At the end of every lesson she would tell me ‘this is what the world does to women who don’t know how to be obedient. No man wants a disobedient woman, your parents wanted you to learn the proper way to please a man. that's why they gave you to me. Now what do you say?’ And after every lesson I’d say ‘ thank you Madam Sin’. One day she got mad at me and allowed other women to come in and beat me, and a lot of the time the women would beat me into a blood mess. I’d almost died a few times. I was there for three years.” This far into explaining her past Ashna was pulled into her memories reliving what had happened all those years ago.

********

**She woke to the sound of voices, male voices. Opening her eyes Ashna looked to her left and a moment the bright light of an artificial lantern filled her vision. Ashna lifted her arm to help block out the sudden brightness when she heard a male voice let out a sound of distress, and the bright light came closer to where she was cowering in the corner.**

**“What the fuck do you think you are doing keeping her down here in your fucking basement?”One of the brothers screamed out at some unknown figure. Opening her eyes Ashna looked at the two men crouched in front of her.**

**“We asked you to train her!! Not to use her as your personal punching bag you useless bitch!”**

**“She wasn’t taking to the training I had to teach her a lesson… Multiple times. Anyway she’s not ready she's still a disobedient bitch. I’ll give her to you when she’s ready.” Ashna stiffened and flinched back when she recognized the voice that was talking. Seeing her reaction to Madam Sin the brothers shared a glance before nodding.**

**“No Sin we are taking her with us today.” One of them started and Madam opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by the other brother slapping her across the face.**

**“Don’t you dare say one more word. You work for us! You are lucky that we don’t kill you now for your insolence. You will clean her up and get her ready for us to take back to the compound.” Nodding her head Madam jerked Ashna, none too gently, to her feet and pulled her up the stairs and into a bathroom. After washing her and clothing her Madam brought her out to the brothers who nodded and grabbed her hands and headed out the door and into an awaiting car.**

**Once in the car the brothers glanced down at her and simply said.**

**“You belong to us forever and always. No matter where you go Ashna we will always find you.” Giving her hands a gentle squeeze the brothers went on to talk about some business they had to conduct.**

**It was three months later when she saw Madam Sin again. Madam had finished business with the brothers when she walked into the room. Ashna was in a room that had at least thirteen other women, once Madam Sin had walked into the room the women all turned towards Ashna and start hitting and punching her everywhere they could reach. Once Ashna was thoroughly beaten down Madam came forwards and whispered to into Ashna’s ear.**

**“Let’s see if they’ll still want you once you are blind.” The last thing Ashna saw was Madam smirk before slashing a knife across her eyes.**

**Ashna let out a scream and felt some kind of energy build and build until it was hurting her physically. Ashna let out a ragged sob and the energy ripped violently from her very person and hit everyone in the room. Knocking them into walls and each other. Once the energy settled around her Ashna opened her eyes to look at what had happened.**

**When she opened her eyes she couldn’t see anything or anyone and she let out a noise somewhere between shock and panic. Then she heard what sounded like a door opening and a shocked gasp. Looking up she was amazed to see a brilliantly shining soul that felt like one of the brothers. She could feel his gaze on her and so didn’t startle when he knelt in front of her and whispered into her ear.**

**“You will be very useful.”**

********

Ashna focused back on Ms. Romanov’s bright soul and breathing deeply before continuing.

“It’s not you that I have a problem with it’s women in general. Since I was six years old you are the only woman I’ve touched.” Ashna squeezed Ms. Romanov’s hands once more before releasing her and taking a step back.

“It’ll take time before I’ll ever be able to touch you without falling into some kind of panic attack. I’m sorry if my actions suggest that there is something you did to offend me or cause me to resent you.” Smiling slightly Ashna made her way towards the elevator making sure she didn’t touch Ms. Romanov and give over to the panic that's trying to take over her.

She made it to the elevator and down to her floor and into her bedroom, but the sight of Loki lounging lazily on her bed was enough for the dam to break, and she fell to her knees sobbing.

“Ashna what is it? What is wrong?” When she could only shake her head at his questions and continue to cry Loki picked her up and carried her to her bed and pulling the covers back set her gently under them. Before he too laid in the bed and pulled her to his chest and let her cry into his green leather.

Once she had cried herself out Loki stood up and magicked pajamas onto himself and asked her if she wanted him to do the same, she gave him a nod of her head. Loki walked into her bathroom and retrieved her  hair brush. When he returned Loki maneuvered Ashna around so that she was sitting between his legs, setting the brush down Loki reached up and slid her hair out of its high bun and then he carded his fingers through it once before picking the brush back up.

Loki took a section of her hair in hand and gently combed through the silky strands. She had changed the color and style today were her hair was a light purple color last time he’d seen her it was now blue. Where it had been perfectly straight it now had a slight curl towards the ends. As Loki brushed her hair they sat in silence and with every passing minute Ashna relaxed into the soothing motions of having her hair brushed. Once Loki was finished he let his fingers gently card through her hair once more before pushing it to the side and pulling her to his chest.

Sighing Ashna melted back into Loki’s embrace. He waited for her to tell him what had upset her so he started rubbing circles into her shoulders. It took Ashna fifteen minutes and some very off tune humming from Loki to finally recount what had happened upstairs with Ms. Romanov. Loki remained quiet through most of the story giving a little ‘hmm’ here and there.

Once she had finished they sat in silence while Loki processed the information given. She didn’t dare turn around and look at his soul lest she see the rejection she knows is going to be there. During the tale and even now that he knows Loki kept up his ministrations rubbing out the tense muscles in her shoulders. Even though she knows she should pull away and ready herself for the rejection to come she can’t make herself pull away from his warmth, or his magic fingers. He worked her until she was laying lax against him before he started speaking.

“I am proud of you my dear Ashna. You were able to push aside your own misgivings in order to give someone comfort. It is much more than I would have done.” He stated with a hesitant kiss to her temple.

_I’m so silly._ She thought leaning back into the kiss with a relieved smile on her face.

_Of course he wouldn’t push me away. Not when he said he’d stay by_ _me._ She let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Reaching around her back she grabbed one of his hands holding it gently between her hands she ran the tips of her fingers over the palm of his hand.

“Is your body temperature lower because you are a Frost Giant?”She asked suddenly touching their palms together.

_His hands are so slender!!_ She thought with wonder as she traced her fingers down to his wrist. They sat there in silence for a moment while she was stroking lazy circles on the inside of his wrist.

“Because the magic I was born with is Jotun magic yes my body temperature runs lower than yours, but not by too much.”  Loki replied a bit stiffly.

“Hmm..” She replied sleepily snuggling back into his chest. She felt him let out a breath before he moved her so she was laying on her side facing him and pulled her to his chest again.

“Maybe one day you’ll show me what you look like in both your Asgardian form and your Frost Giant form.” She said in a sleepy tone.

When he stiffened she leaned forward and nuzzled into his throat before whispering against his cool skin.

“Do not fret Loki I will not force you. When you are ready I will show you my eyes the ones I was born with. Before I was made blind.” She felt Loki’s eyes on her as she slipped into dreamland.

********

The next instant Ashna is jerking awake from a night terror. Gasping she looked around with unseeing eyes for any kind of darkness, but she was meet with the brilliant light of JARVIS everywhere she looked. Looking next to her she felt rising disappointment when Loki wasn’t lying next to her.

_Of course he wouldn’t be able to stay. Anyone from the team could walk in and see him. I wonder if he got any sleep._ She thought placing her hand on the wall as she stood up,

Hey JARVIS? She questioned quietly.

“Yes Ms. Ashna?” His voice sent a soothing wave of relief through her.

How long have I been napping? Are the others still watching a movie? She asked rubbing her hands gently along the wall towards the elevator.

“You have been asleep for almost two hours Miss, and the team are still watching ‘50 Shades of Grey’. Do you require any assistance from one of them?” His soul swirled with concern for her it was nice she decided to have someone care so much.

No JARVIS , She said with a giggle. I was just wondering. I was going to go to the kitchen and wanted to know if there’d be anyone awake. As she finished the thought she stepped into the waiting elevator JARVIS so kindly opened for her.

“Very well Ms. Ashna” He said as the elevator started its ascension towards the communal kitchen. Which also happens to be the penthouse kitchen.

_Tony really loves the team considering he allows them to live with him, and use his personal kitchen._ She thought fondly as she stepped off the elevator and headed towards food.

As she walked she turned to look into the home entertainment room and found almost everyone was still in the same spot. At some point in the movie Bruce had moved over to sit next to Ms. Romanov, and she seemed to be lightly dozing on his shoulder. While Mr. Odinson had been booted to the floor and Clint was resting his head on his thigh. Ashna let a small smile cross her lips as she took in how Mr. Rogers and Tony had taken up the whole couch and were cuddled up together. Tony was knocked out sleeping so peacefully against Mr. Rogers chest, and Mr. Rogers didn’t mind in the least as his soul was swirling with so much affection and an emotion Ashna doesn’t remember feeling. Turning she continued on towards the kitchen, but paused when she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning her head Ashna looked in confusion as Mr. Rogers seemed to be jogging to catch up with her.

“Hello Mr. Rogers” Ashna whispered once he had caught up to her and started back towards the kitchen.

“Hello Ms. Cheetan” He replied as he fell into step with her.

“Did I disturb your movie? Or was Tony mumbling about science again and almost make your head explode?” She asked in the last park in mock seriousness. Which earned her a surprised laugh from the man beside her.

“The second one.” He managed to get out between giggles.

Smiling Ashna opened the fridge and stared into it a moment and turned to Mr. Rogers.

“I seem to have this bad habit of forgetting I’m blind and can’t see the contents of the fridge. Do you mind?” She asked a bit hesitatingly gesturing towards the still open fridge.

“Of course I don’t mind at all.” He said and immediately went to the fridge and started pulling objects out and placing them on the counter. She was surprised that he agreed so readily. Then she focused on the emotions swirling around in his soul. Relief was the most prominent but there was also happiness, and pain.

She stared at Mr. Rogers confusion while he was busy making them a late dinner. Once he was done turned and placed a plate down in front of her before seating himself down next to her. Running her fingers over her silverware she picked up a fork and started to slowly pick items up and bring them to her mouth. They sat in companionable silence for a moment before she felt his eyes on her.

“Ms. Cheetan why do you call us by our last names?” Mr. Rogers suddenly asked.

“Because you haven’t given me permission to call you by anything else.” Ashna answered automatically not even pausing in the process of finishing her meal. She looked at him a moment before tentatively asking something herself.

“Does it bother you that I call you by your last name?” She watched as he seemed to study her before answering her.

“Yes, it does.” He said pausing. “It seems so impersonal to call me by my last name when we are teammates, and housemates.” She nodded once to him before speaking again.

“Why do you call me by my last name?”

“Because you haven’t given me permission to call you by something else.” He said throwing her words back at her.

“Touche” She said smiling before hesitatingly saying. “You can call me Ashna if I can call you Steve.” Her smile broadened as his soul brightened with happiness.

“Okay then Ashna I want to ask you something else.” He paused waiting for her to acknowledge him in some way, so she nodded.

“You said you wouldn’t mind meeting the real Loki, that he was… in pain. I know Thor misses his brother, but do you… think it would be wise to let Loki around?” He asked.

Ashna stared at him for a moment processing what he said and hoping against hope that Loki will be able to allowed to freely visit. Tilting her head she looked at his soul and reached out wanting to get a deep reading on how he felt about Loki before saying anything.

“What are you doing?”He asked he didn’t sound mad just curious.

“Oh sorry, I was going to look into your soul and see what you truly thought of him. I understand he did things to this team and I just want to make sure you don’t want to set up a trap for him.” She said feeling a bit sheepish, but she continued anyway.

After searching through his soul and not finding anything that would indicate any ill will. Turning towards him fully she answered him.

“Mr.- Steve” She paused giving him an apologetic look. “It would depend on the rest of the team. Such as Clint, I understand Loki hurt him the most, and I don’t know how he’d react to seeing Loki in person. We will need to talk to the entire team and make sure they are all on board with this before doing anything.” When she finished talking Steve got up and started cleaning their dishes.

“Of course we will talk to the others on the team.” Once he was done and the dishes were put on the drying rack they headed back towards the home entertainment room. They paused outside the doorway intending to say goodbye, but there was suddenly the harsh sound of leather hitting skin. Ashna flinched back and away from the sound, but it seemed to reverberate throughout the room getting louder and louder. She vaguely remembers hearing something clatter to the floor before she feels something solid hit her back and she can’t move back further. She slid to the floor till she was on her knees and bowed her head.

As memories of being hit, whipped, and being thrown against walls. Then the sound came again and there was another sound accompanying it. It took Ashna a moment to realize she was screaming and then she she felt the heat of hands on her shoulders and her screams stopped.

“I-i’m Sorry M-master R-ray.” She muttered brokenly over and over again. Causing the voices to start talking animatedly somewhere in front of her. When one of the hands moved to her chin to lift her head she didn’t stop it.

“...Ash...?” She heard the voice in front of her ask, but it sounded different distant and muffled.

“Yes Master Ray?” Ashna asked then the harsh sound of leather cracked through the room and Ashna flinched back into the wall behind her.

“I'm sorry so sorry sorry sorry sorry. I-i didn’t mean to Master Ray. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry…” She kept repeating over and over again.

Eventually the room stilled and the hand that was still on her shoulder slipped off and Ashna prepared for the punishment to finally start. Then there was a suddenly a heavy and familiar energy filling the air. Ashna didn’t stop muttering her apology until there was a press of cold, almost freezing, hands on her shoulders.

“Ashna… Ashna I need you to lift your head and look at me.” Ashna didn’t raise her head she knew she’d get into trouble, well she was in trouble either way so she kept her head bowed. She felt cold hands hold both of her cheeks almost tenderly and lift her head.

“I’m sor-” She started but was cut off by the person in front of her running one of his hands through her hair.

“Ashna… Darling I need you to look at me. Please. I need you too look at me and actually see me darling.” The man said and Ashna didn’t understand what he meant she was looking at him.

“He must be one of Master Rays friend I haven’t meet yet.” She thought not realizing she had spoken out loud.

“I’m Sor-” she tried again before the man let out an exasperated sigh, and there was a bright light that managed to lift the shadows off the souls both standing and kneeling in front of her.

Ashna took in a sharp breath before releasing it on a shaky exhale, and slowly bringing one of her hands up to touch his hand on her face. Then slowly running her hand up his forearm to his shoulder, and up a slender neck till she could press the palm of her hand to his cheek.

“L-loki…” She mumbled out as she brought her other hand up to trace the ridges on his face, his sin was much colder than it was in her bedroom earlier.

“Welcome back darling.” Loki said leaning into her touch and bringing her head to him and giving her forehead a gentle kiss, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Ashna felt something shift in the air she felt some warmth leave her body and something slightly colder enter. Pulling back she looked at Loki and noticed that there was something shimmering in the center of his soul.

_Is that...._ Ashna thought letting out a gasp as something snapped into place between them. Reaching out a hand she placed it on the middle of his chest.

“What was that?”Loki asked her quietly watching in fascination as his magic seemed to sink into Ashna’s own chest.

“You…. Now have a piece of my soul bound to yours.” She said in wonder and then went completely still lifting her head to face him.

“We… We are bound to each other now…”

“You don’t seem to happy about this new development.” Loki replied a bit sourly.

“No, I am. You have no idea how much I love this, but… You can’t possibly want to be bound to me. A lowly mortal. With horrible scars and who can’t even see. It’s one thing to say you’ll stay by my side when our lives weren’t intertwined as they are now. With the enemies I have my life span is drastically shortened. I may only have a few years left. Maybe not even that months if not days at the very least.” When Ashna finally finished talking it was to hear the sound of Loki laughing. She may have taken offense if his soul hadn’t been overflowing with relief.

“You silly mortal. I wasn’t jesting when I said I’d stay by your side. I meant it with my whole being, and now that we are bonded I will always be with you.” As he finished the alarm in the tower started blaring. New York was being attacked, again.

“Avengers! Assemble!” The sound of Mr.- Steve’s voice made Ashna remember what happened and she felt slightly embarrassed at the realization that everyone was present for her meltdown. Slowly rising to her feet Ashna pulled Loki with her as they headed towards the jet. The ride was quiet as they headed towards the location of the attack. Ashna watched their emotions play across their souls. Mr. Odinson seemed slightly confused, relieved, and a little hurt. Steve seemed relieved, and battle ready. Tony seemed curious, and mischievous. Bruce was trying to remain calm, but was also a bit relieved. Ms. Romanov seemed to only be relieved. While Clint was struggling with a bunch of different emotions such as: rage, weariness, relief, and confusion.

_I’ll have to talk to him about Loki after the mission._ Ashna thought with a sigh, but smiled slightly when Loki squeezed her hand. When they landed Ashna and Loki stood side by side as they surveyed the scene in front of them.

“Hawkeye find a good vantage point and IronMan will drop you off. See how many there are and keep us updated on their movements. IronMan and Thor will take the skies and heard any stragglers back here. Bruce hang back unless we call for a code green. Widow, and I will take the ones here. Ashna and Loki go make sure there aren’t any civilians in the street. or houses.” Steve said in a commanding tone Ashna was looking around with furrowed brows.

“Captain.” Ashna started before anyone left. “What do you mean there's nobody here. I only see the outline of the buildings there's literally not a soul in sight. In the buildings or on the street.” Everyone paused when she told them this.

“Fuck!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update but I made this chapter extra long just to try and make it up to you! Enjoy!!  
> Underlined- Talking soul to soul  
> Italics- Thought  
> Bold- Flashback


	6. Fight, Fight, Fight!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late guys had trouble with some of the parts I'm sorry ahead of time if it's not my best work, but all the same I hope you enjoy. You remember whats what right?  
> Bold- Flash back  
> Italics- Thoughts  
> Underline- Telepathy (usually only Ashna talking to other people)

“Stay with Bruce then Ashna.” Steve paused looking at Loki. “You wouldn’t be willing to come and help us with this mess huh Loki?” Steve asked tilting his head slightly. Ashna heard the sound of metal hitting something hard, and there was a small grunt as whatever was hit fell to the ground.

“I will guard the ship and her precious cargo, but will not go further than that.” Loki stated. Turning towards Ashna Loki squeezed her hand before walking a few paces in front of the ship and drawing two objects, heavy with his magic, into his hands. Letting out a deep breath Ashna turned towards Bruce. Taking his hand he lead them back into the ship keeping the cargo door open. Ashna watched with baited breath as Loki fought invisible foes, still holding Bruce’s hand she squeezed it every time the unseen enemies landed a successful hit on Loki. Though that wasn’t very often and few and far between. She turned slightly to the right to look out of the ship to see the other Avengers.

The Captain was currently taking on a horde of them if his restricted movements were any indication. The Widow was hopping from place to place never in one spot long enough to be cornered. Mr. Odinson was using mjolnir to summon, from the amount of electricity in the air, lightning to take out multiple enemies at the same time. IronMan’s tactics are much like the Widow's never in place for long and taking out as many as he could while helping Hawkeye look after everyone else.

“Shit shit shit shit!! Bruce Ashna in coming a bunch of the guys next to the jet are about to blow up. Brace yourselfs.”  Hawkeye shouted through the comms just as an explosion rocked the quinjet.

After the quinjet settled Ashna opened her eyes just as Mr. Odinson’s hammer met the ground, and it was as if the world paused for a moment when she caught a glimpse of something purple in the sky. She looked at Bruce and asked in a hushed voice.

“You ready to play?” Bruce looked at her funny for a moment before nodding.

They raced out of the jet Ashna ran towards Loki while the newly transformed Hulk was behind her smashing any bad guys that tried to stop her.

“IT’S MAGIC!!!!! Loki I can’t see them because magic is blocking them from me!” She yelled as she got closer to him. Turning her attention to the sky Ashna cried out into her own comm.

“Mr. Odinson!! I need you on the ground Now!! Everyone needs to come to my location immediately!!” Once Mr. Odinson was firmly on the ground and everyone was surrounding her she started to give them instructions.

“Mr.Odinson if you can I need you to call lightning to mjolnir and keep flowing.” She paused as he moved to follow her orders. “Now slowly place mjolnir towards the ground, keeping constant contact with him. Until I say stop.” Looking up at the sky Ashna waited until she saw the dark purple color of the magic light up the sky before screaming.

“STOP!!! Keep mjolnir right there do not move.” Turning she looked at Loki. “Do you know whose magic this is?” She gestured towards the dark purple in the sky. She heard various curses from her teammates as they all managed to look towards the sky.

“No, I do not but the magic trail seems faint so whom ever cast the spell on these minions.” He paused for a moment to fight one of said minions. “Is long gone by now.” He finished throwing one of his weapons only to summon it back into his hand a moment later as he then thrust the weapon into something, or someone based off the sound.

“I think I could use the leftover magic to reverse of at least shut down the minions. Assuming they are all connected with the magic.” Ashna said sitting on the ground in the middle of the circle the Avengers have created around her.

“Love that is not how magic works…” Loki trailed off on a grunt as one of the invisible people landed a hit to his abdomen.

“Loki I may not use magic and you maybe right normally, but because I am not using magic this might actually work.” Reaching out with her soul Ashna gathered up all the dark purple magic in her hands.

“Thank you Mr. Odinson you can stop now.” She said before going quiet.

“Ashna you need to listen to me we will figure another way you mustn't do this.” Loki said urgently while still fighting with the invisible foe.

“Loki just let her try we can’t keep up like this for very long.” The Captain started before Loki interrupted her.

“She may die Captain!! Please excuse me if I am the only one concerned whether she lives past this night or not.” He snapped at the Captain. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they continued with their battle.

“It’s a risk that comes with the job.” Ms. Romanov said quietly but it carried over the loud noises of the battle raging on around them.

“Do not die on me this night Ashna.” Loki whisper yelled at said girl.

I promise love. Her soul whispered directly to his before concentrating on the burning magic in her hand. She concentrated on what the magic was connected to. It was indeed people with souls in fact. Though the magic was blocking the soul covering and repressing it until it was barely even there, until it was almost completely snuffed out. There was a place she could see were the magic entered the souls physical body. Hesitantly she grabbed one of the people and pulled out as much of the magic as she could before essentially cutting the magic from the access point and then cauterizing the spot.

She watched as the body seemed to be pulled from the ground and then collapse and just lay there not moving. Sighing in relief she gathered the remaining people pulled as much of the magic as she possibly could before cutting it off and cauterizing their wounds, all in one go.

The team paused as they watched the rabid people they were just fighting freeze before being lifted slightly from the ground. The team waited with baited breaths as everything seemed to pause before all the bodies seemed to just fall limply to the ground with steam coming off the back of their necks. They all turned their heads to look towards Ashna who had been joined by Loki on the ground.

The team watched as Ashna seemed to come back into herself. Where her breathing before had been smooth and steady, now it seemed as if she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs. The scene before Steve reminded him of before the serum when he would get asthma attacks after strenuous activities. Steve threw himself down onto the ground behind Ashna Steve slowly drew her into his lap, her back to his chest.

_Alright Steve._ He started in his head trying to keep his hand steady as they came to rest on Ashna’s chest over her frantic heartbeat. _It’s just like when Bucky helped with your attacks….._ Steve searched his mind and had only vague memories of when Bucky would help him. _Fuck I wish he was here he’d know how to handle this._

Letting out a shaky breath of his own Steve steeled his resolve spoke directly into Ashna’s ear in a low and thick Brooklyn accent. “Ashna I need you to focus on me okay? You can do it I know you can just focus on my breathing. C’mon breath in when I do alright?” He filled his lungs with air and felt a bit relieved when he felt her try to do the same.

“That’s it baby girl.” Steve praised keeping his voice low suddenly aware of the rest of the team gathered around. “Now release it, nice and slow. There you go baby girl and in again, I know it hurts and burns but you kinda need to breath in order to live. Out again you are doin’ so good baby girl.” He heard snippets of conversation around him and noticed Loki watching Ashna intently.

“... Didn’t know she was an asthmatic…”

“... Should’ve ran medical tests way back when she first showed up… So stupid… Could’ve been avoided…”

Steve had to agree with Tony and Bruce on that point not that either of them were stupid it was just poor foresight on Bruce, and Steve. _Tony is not that kind of doctor._ Steve thought with a little smile curling his lips. It was another moment before Ashna was able to bring her breath back under control.

Exhausted Ashna rested her head against Steve’s shoulder breathing deeply and lightly shaking.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were an asthmatic?” Clint said to break the silence.

“Because I don’t have asthma, and what just happened is a reaction to someone else.” As she finished they watched her stare pointedly at one building in particular, but no one on the team could see anything in particular.

“Don’t worry about it guys.” Ashna continued letting out a little huff and placing her hands in her lap. “He’s not a threat.” She held up one of her hands when one of them went to interrupt. “It was a reaction to what people had done to him. His soul, while it was kind enough to wait until after the battle, was throwing memory after memory of all his past sins and his past pain at me. It was also broadcasting his emotions and metaphorically shoving them down my throat.” She paused and let out a tired sigh.

“He’s in so much pain.” She sounded close to tears. “He needs help, he wants help. He just… isn’t ready for it… Doesn’t think he deserves it.” Ashna was sniffling still staring at the building after a moment she nodded her head and then turned and gave Loki a tired smile. Everyone had settled into a quiet sort of moment stuck between contentment and relief, and then Tony opened his mouth.

“Your Brooklyn accent is hot as fuck Steve how come I haven’t heard you use it before? We’ve done stuff that had me speaking in Italian it was so earth shattering amazing!!” This startled a laugh from Ashna and then the rest of the group breaking the mood and bringing in something softer.

“I’m going to go over there now.” Ashna said through her laugh. She reached out for Loki and rocked forward so it was easier for Loki to drag her towards him. Now resting her head against his shoulder Loki took ahold of her hand and let out a sigh when he felt how the flesh was burnt and developing welts.

“Now look what you’ve done you silly girl.” Loki muttered and turned her left hand around to look at it and immediately flinched when he could see that magic had burned down to her bone.

“Did you not feel this pain?! How foolish are you? When it started to burn you should have just let it go!! What if I had been a lesser mage and couldn’t heal this?! Your hands would have forever been useless to you!! Your injuries would cripple you in a way that could have broken a lesser being!” Ashna watched his soul closely as he started yelling at her and healing her hands.

It was swirling, torn between relief, worry and that emotion she still hasn’t figured out yet. Opening her mouth to give reassurances Ashna shut it before she could say anything as Loki thought something and mentally pushed at her.

You are the one thing in the world that could break me my love. Please next time allow me to support you against magic attacks. When she followed the thought back to him she froze as she came across the bond.

“It’s beautiful… Loki you should see the bond.” She whispered as she reached out a hand as if to touch it.

“I cannot see it the way you do, but I do see some of my magic living inside of you. That alone is enough to take my breath away darling. Describe it to me tell me what you see when you look at our bond.” Loki said finishing the healing of her hands and taking them both gently between both of his hands.

“ It’s gorgeous… Its base is a gleaming white with ribbons of hunter green and cobalt blue weaved deep into it. Then it fades into a rosso corsa red at both ends where it connects with either of us.” Ashna said with a full blown smile across her face as she rested her hand lightly on Loki’s chest.

Looking at Loki’s soul revealed his immense pleasure at having his colors, he is hopefully starting to accept his Frost Giant side, wrapped so securely around her. He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, her nose, her cheekbones, and the corners of her mouth. His ministrations lead her to physically brighten chasing away all the dark thoughts from his mind as they allowed themselves a moment to bask in each other.

Opening her eyes after a moment Ashna looked towards her other teammates, and happily noticed that they were properly relaxed. Soon the Avengers loaded into the quinjet and headed home. Tony asked Jarvis to look through the security cameras to see if he could find anyone who could have been the mastermind behind this most recent attack.

****

It was early in the next afternoon when Jarvis finally found anything that was remotely useful, and alerted Tony immediately.

“Sir, I have found something that maybe of some use if not for the recent attack then for Ms. Ashna’s safety.” Tony immediately put down his hot iron and turned towards Steve who had just walked into the room to try and drag him up for a meal. Both men raced towards one of the holo tables and watched as three men were talking to each other surrounded by the soul washed people they fought yesterday.  

Jarvis paused the video and zoomed in on the three men's faces. “This man on the far left with the bandages covering his face is Ray Taylor. The man in the middle is Isaac Evans and to his right is his brother Rene Evans. Isaac and Rene run the most ruthless gang in New York, simply called The Brothers gang. Ray Taylor is their right hand man he handles anything The Brothers need from girls to drugs to money to weapons.” Pulling up Ashna’s file and briefly skimming through it and slamming it closed.

“They are coming for her.” Steve stated.

“Yeah… But they will die before I let them lay another hand on her.” Tony said pulling Steve in for a long sweet kiss.


	7. Healing Power of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Feelings and Stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys its been a while since I've posted, but here you go hope you are all in the mood for fluff and shit. Cause apparently I was. I think this chapter has a lot of Loki's POV and then it kinda mixes with Ashna's POV, don't know what happened but yeah here it is.

Ashna stood under the hot spray of water, enjoying the way the water ran down her body and relaxed over worked muscles. She tilted her head back and brought her hands up to smooth her hair back out of her face. Ashna smiled a little when she heard the door click close she didn’t have to open her blind eyes to see Loki step into the bathroom.

She waited with her back turned for Loki to enter the shower with her. Ashna shivered when Loki’s hands came to rest on her hips, she leaned back against his chest as his arms came to curl around her abdomen. Her skin was slick against his and they stood there a moment just basking in each other's presence. 

“S’it to hot for you? I could turn it down if you’re uncomfortable.” Ashna said after a moment of thought. 

Loki chuckled shaking his head leaning down and gently kissing the skin where neck meets shoulder. “No love I’m fine I came in here to tell you that dinner was almost ready, and since you were taking too long I decided to join you. Come now let's wash and then we shall get sustenance.” Ashna pouted a little but nodded her head in agreement. 

_ I wish I could see… He’s done so much for me it's the least I could do…  _ With this thought in mind Ashna reached out and placed her hand on the wall.

Jarvis? Are there any cameras in the bathroom? Oh and if you could not speak out loud I don’t want Loki to know what I’m planning.  She asked and bit her lip.

Since Jarvis couldn’t speak back to her without using the speakers she felt him try and guide her to the cameras. Once there she looked through them to try and gauge where they were located.  Living room alright. Hey Jarvis do you mind if transfer my blindness to these cameras here? You’ll be able to see the souls of anyone who enter, and I will only use the cameras in the living room it will not spread into other areas. Nor will it mess with any of your other functions you’ll just see through these lens differently.

She saw the T.V. turn on and the words ‘of course Ms. Ashna’ were scrawled across the screen. Smiling and giving a hushed thanks to Jarvis Ashna felt the white that usually clouded her vision slowly leaving her and settling over the camera lenses. Slowly blinking open her eyes Ashna’s smile grew wider as she realised she really could see. That’s when she felt the firm press of a soapy washcloth against her back, and gently run across her shoulders. 

And down between her shoulder blades around her side and down to her hip. Dragging the washcloth across her lower back Loki repeated the process in reverse. Once her back was scrubbed to his liking he gently dragged the washcloth down across her left butt cheek rubbing in gentle circles over the globe. And repeating the action with the right one but paused before continuing. 

“I have your soul as you have mine. You have my heart and I have yours, but your body… Your body has been abused. My body belongs to you if you wished to abuse my body I would accept it gladly and with a smile. I would never have subjected you to such abuse if I had found you before. I am sorry love, so sorry I could not protect you from this.” Sometime during his speech he had kneeled down and was lightly tracing a scar that wound around her left hip and ended just under her left ass cheek. 

“While you hold me body, heart, and soul I will have to coerce your body, but that is a challenge I eagerly accept.” With that said Loki swiped the washcloth down the cleft between Ashna’s soapy ass cheeks. Which earned him a shocked gasp from her. 

_ Oh yes God of Mischief suits him perfectly.  _ Ashna thought as Loki diligently cleaned her backside. Rinsing out the washcloth Loki set it aside then urged Ashna to step into the spray of water more. Using his hands Loki washed the soap off her back tracing over every scar, and even kissing the worse of them when he came across them. Giving her ass the same treatment as her back though there were fewer scars there. Once he stood back up Ashna looked to the ground and turned so she was facing him. She was nervous of him seeing both her body and her eyes.

Sensing her nerves he gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards his. “Open your eyes love. Allow me to see those beautiful white eyes.” Smiling softly she opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them, and reveled in the gasp of complete shock it earned her. Then she let out her own gasp of awe when she caught his eyes.  _ Beautiful.... _ Ashna thought enchanted by his india green eyes. Smiling Ashna lifted one hand and placed it on his cheek allowing her thumb to trace his high cheek bone. 

“I see you.” Ashna simply stated no longer nervous about what he would think about seeing her. Smiling Ashna brought her other hand up and ran it through his raven colored hair. Felt the silky strands slide through her fingers easily. 

“How…?” He asked quietly still slightly amazed by her byzantine colored eyes. Earning a giggle from the woman in his arms. “Jarvis loaned me a few of his cameras, lovely man he is.” Was what she replied, slightly massaging his scalp. 

“Hmm… Thank you Jarvis for such a wonderful gift.” Loki smiled then reached for the shampoo on the shelf next to them. Squirting a small amount into his hand Loki slowly lathered the tropical smelling shampoo into her waist length hair. His gaze never straying from her brilliantly colored eyes he gently worked each knot and tangle from her hair, massaging the wonderful smell into her scalp. Closing her eyes Ashna tipped her head back into the shower of water, wholly trusting Loki to keep her from falling. Her smile turning soft as Loki worked the concoction from her hair.

Leaning up Ashna opened her eyes and let her hands fall and rest on Loki’s chest right over his beating heart. Loki understood the tidal wave of emotion she is feeling in that moment. 

He brought one of his hands up to the back of her neck and let the other hold the hand against his chest. Holding his gaze Ashna leaned forward angling her head so her lips brushed tenderly against Loki’s. She felt Loki smile and lean down to press their lips more firmly together, lifting his hand he reverently cupped her cheek cradling her head between his hands. The kiss wasn’t hard and fast it was slow and loving. 

_ Wait!!! That’s it!!  _ Ashna thought gasping out loud and pulling away from the kiss. She looked at Loki with wide eyes mixed with excitement and elation. 

“What is it Ashna?” Loki asked softly voice low in a whisper. Ashna grinned brightly in return running her hands down his chest to his trim waist around his sides till she encircled him in a loose embrace. Running her hands up and down his back. 

“There is this emotion I’ve never seen before I would see it when Steve and Tony look at each other. When Bruce would steal glimpses at Ms. Romanov. Then I saw it in your soul and I still couldn’t put a name to it, but our kiss.” She paused and brought one of her hands up to trace his lips before continuing. “Our kiss was tender and loving. I know the name of that emotion. Love. I have never seen it before not with my powers anyway. It’s… I… I love you Loki.” She finished with a small smile.

Loki stared at her with a mix of exasperation and understanding. “I thought it was obvious my feelings for you you silly girl. I love you as well.” He rasped out bending down to reclaim her lips wrapping his arms around her he lifted her up in his arms and made to turl them around. Only to slip and nearly fall into the tiled wall. Ashna had quickly sent out her soul to catch them. Giggling Ashna pulled away from Loki and pushed him under the still hot spray of the shower. 

Giving her a very unamused look Loki reached for the cloth again and applied some soap. Lathering it up Loki stepped out of the shower of water and closer to Ashna. Looking into her eyes Loki bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and then lightly on the tip of her nose, he received a breathless laugh from Ashna in return. Grabbing her hand Loki slowly guided the washcloth up her forearm to her shoulder scrubbing gently. Running the cloth across the top of her chest to her other shoulder, grinning slightly at the small hitch in Ashna’s breath.

Loki gave that arm the same treatment before looking into her eyes waiting for her reassurance that she was okay with continuing. At her nod Loki dragged the cloth down the center of her chest resting his other hand on her hip. Lifting the washcloth up Loki then gently cupped her right breast, he stayed still when Ashna let out a small gasp but when she didn’t tell him to stop he gently started scrubbing the skin there. Using his cloth covered thumb to swipe at her nipple a few times, before giving the left breast the same treatment. 

He took his time caressing and cleaning her chest, getting her used to having his hands touch her. Once he was sure they were as clean as they were going to get Loki slowly dragged the cloth down her stomach, tracing over the beginnings of a scar on her left hip as he went. When he got to her naval he paused then knelt down in front of her and grabbing her left leg and placed it on his thigh. Loki used the washcloth to clean her leg and then her thigh coming close enough to her core but still not touching. Then he switched legs and did the same thing, but instead of putting her leg back on the floor he raised the cloth and hovered over her before asking. 

“Do you want me to clean you here?” Holding her eyes he waited patiently for her decision. 

“I… Umm… I… Yes… I-I trust you.” She said breathing deeply.

Loki leaned forward and placed a kiss on her stomach right under her naval. “You can tell me to stop if it gets too uncomfortable for you, or I hurt you okay?” He asked voice low but no less serious. 

“I’ll tell you if I can’t handle it, yeah.” She said nodding her head and placing one hand on the cool wall next to her. 

Loki gave her another kiss before he set on his new task. Gently running the cloth across her outer lips Loki rubbed his thumb across the skin of her hip to try and anchor her into the present. Shifting his hand Loki let one finger lightly run through her folds just experimentally to see her reaction. When all that happened was her breathing hitched he slipped two fingers into her inner folds and cleaned. 

Nodding his head Loki pulled his hand back not wanting to tempt himself anymore than he already was, and wanted to keep Ashna comfortable. Turning slightly Loki placed the washcloth down and stood up giving Ashna a kiss to her chin and a beaming smile.

“You did very good my dear.” He said kissing her cheek and her nose. “Let's rinse you off then dry off and get dressed for dinner or we'll be late.” He guided her under the spray once more running his hands over her body to help get all the soap off. Once Ashna was soap free Loki turned the water off and guided her out of the stall and wrapped a towel around her. Rubbing her down Loki dropped another towel on top of her head and proceeded to ruffle her hair dry earning a few giggles. 

Loki ushered her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he dried himself off and magiked on clothes before rooting around in the dresser for something for Ashna to wear. Pulling out undergarments, loose fitting pajama bottoms and a short sleeved shirt Loki turned to hand them to Ashna, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what she was doing. She was sitting on the bed facing the door holding the towel in place while, from his vantage point, Loki could see invisible fingers move through her now curly hair. He watched as the fingers picked up pieces of hair and entwined them into a French braid going down her back. 

Moving closer Loki watched transfixed as the hair settled into place and was smoothed down by the invisible hands. 

“That was amazing, absolutely amazing love is this how you always do your hair?” Loki asked sitting down with clothes in his lap. 

“Yeah, I can’t do it myself and it took some practice but I can do it now without really having to think about it.” She says looking at the clothes in his lap. “Are you going to let me get dressed so we can go to dinner, or are we going to sit here and play twenty questions?” 

Loki looked down and blinked owlishly before smirking and handing her the clothes. Crossing his arms across his chest Loki watched her as she got up and let the towel slide to the floor before getting dressed. Ashna knew he was watching but unlike before with The Brothers Ashna didn’t feel violated or like she was being eye-fucked. Loki’s gaze was raking over her body glittering with appreciation, desire, and love. She’s never been looked at the way he looks at her, appreciation sure but it was usually accompanied by lust and in Master Ray’s case lust and anger. Not Loki though it was a bone deep knowledge that Loki wouldn’t treat her the way others have. He would worship her as if she were a Goddess. 

After she was dressed she moved to Loki and framed his face with her hands ever so gently. Tilting his face up to look at her she dipped her face close and slid her lips against his. It was a soft and sweet kiss expressing all their emotions and just anchoring each other together. Nipping at Loki’s bottom lip Ashna pulled back and smiled down at him before pulling him up and towards the elevator. 

The doors open and they enter Loki asks to be taken to the dining room and the elevator starts moving. Ashna raises her hand to the wall beside her and finds her way back to the living room cameras, and releases her hold on the white that’s coating the camera lens. 

Thanks Jarvis! Ashna allows the AI to feel the sincerity in her thought. 

“You are very much welcome ma’am.” Is Jarvis reply as the doors open to the delicious smell of lasagna floating in the air. Ashna feels a sudden sharp sense of unease coming over the bond, and squeezes Loki’s hand in reassurance.

“It’ll be alright love.” She mutters just loud enough for his God like hearing to pick up. 

“I hope you are right darling.” Is his reply as the leave the elevator to what will undoubtedly be a very awkward meal. Ashna just keeps sending Loki a sense of calm through the bond as they head towards the quiet laughs and mutters in the room ahead.


	8. Backstories and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me a while to post. Also sorry this chapter is short.

    The conversation in the room came to a slow stop once the elevator opened and Ashna and Loki stepped into the dining room. The whole room seemed to take in the site of the two of them. Most of everyone's attention was caught by their intertwined hands as they stood impatiently, Loki, for them to finish their inspection. A few gave the couple a slow nod seemingly of their acceptance. At this Loki let out a sigh none but Ashna seemed to know he was holding.

    “Brother!!” Thor bellowed from the end of the table standing up and making his way towards two.

    “We were beginning to wonder if you and Lady Ashna would grace us with your presence for this fine meal.” Thor said as he laid a heavy hand on Loki’s shoulder before bowing to Ashna.

    “I would never deny you the honor of my dear Ashna’s presence. Nor withhold a good meal from my beloved.” Loki snarked at Thor gently maneuvering Ashna around his bulk, and guiding Ashna to one of the empty seats. Pulling the seat out Loki helped Ashna lower herself into the seat before pushing her chair back into the table.

    “Thank you dear.” Ashna said simply sliding her hand up the table top to reach the glass of water that was placed there and taking a sip. Loki took the seat next to her. While Thor returned to his seat next to Hawkeye on across from the couple.

    Everyone at the table watched as Loki took Ashna’s plate into his hands and started scooping out the pasta from the bowl in the middle of the table. Then doing the same for himself and for a while everyone sat in silence enjoying the delicious food placed in front of them.

    “This is delicious Steve thank you for cooking.” Ashna said to break the silence.

    “You’re welcome Ashna but how’d you know I cooked?” Steve asked to start up some kind of conversation.

    “When I walked past you I got a whiff of the Italian sauce coming off of you. No one else smelled as strongly as you do of it so I made an assumption.” She replied placing her hand on Loki’s under the table to try and calm his nerves. Giving a small smile to the Captain Ashna turned her unseeing gaze onto the archer sitting across from her, and continued to eat.

    Letting out a sigh Clint quickly finished eating and pushed his plate away. Leaning back slightly in his chair Clint watched the two of them as they ate and interacted with the people sitting at the table. He appreciated that Ashna was giving him the choice of starting the conversation when he was comfortable. After watching Loki help Ashna through her panic attack and then him helping out in the battle. Then him healing the wound she got finishing the battle, and the look of desperation on his face as she had trouble breathing through another panic attack that wasn’t even hers.

    Clint didn’t know what to think of the man that know sat in front of him holding Ashna’s hand under the table.

    _This was the man who had placed me under mind control, but this is the man who knew about my family, my kids, my husband, my unborn child. He didn’t go after them… He could have used them for leverage against me, and yet…_

    “Thank you.” Clint said staring into his india green eyes urging him to understand.

    Loki stared right back taking in the conflicting emotions in the archer's eyes.

    “I would like to apologize to you Mr. Barton. For rewriting your will. The… Monster who gave me the staff had me under his own influence, and gave me a means to put people under mine. He also give me a way to rebel against him. I didn’t want midgard to fall under the Mad Titan's rule, and it would have been his not mine.” Loki said gaze clouding over as he remembered the horrors he endured while in the Mad Titan’s care.

    “When I fell from the Bifrost I sought to kill myself.” His statement ripped a choked gasp and a tighter grip on his hand from Ashna. He smiled a sad smile at her squeezing her hand back before continuing.

    “Instead I found myself a prisoner. They tortured me and ripped open my own mind repeatedly. Before they finally broke me and sent me to midgard to conquer it for them.” He paused took a breath and continued. “Being separated from them I was able to recover my own mind a little. It was enough to help give you a way to stop their army.

You succeeded. On that day The Avengers saved my life along with every life that reside in this realm. In short thank you, you unknowingly gave me a chance to live long enough to meet my beloved. I owe all of you my gratitude.” He stood and bowed for the extra effect.

    Everyone seemed to accept his tale as much as his presence in the tower for the foreseeable future. Slowly everyone drifted off to their own rooms for some well deserved rest.


	9. Furious Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know what I was going to do but knew things needed to get done and this has been sitting here long enough. Here is another chapter finally!

Ashna blinked her eyes open and gave a heavy groan as she slowly flipped onto her left side. She felt Loki’s arms curved around her middle and pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades on her back. Closing her eyes Ashna took a moment to collect herself before opening her eye again. She blinked several times as she tried to focus on what had awakened her from such a wonderful sleep. That’s when she felt it. A wave of anger rushing towards her, letting out a breath of shock Ashna followed the wave back to its source. Only to find Nick Fury on the other end.

    **'** **Surprise, Surprise.'** She thought to herself. 

Reading more of his emotions and gleaming some information from who he was yelling at currently, Phil, she concluded that Phil and himself were going to be bringing a troupe of trained Shield men to the Tower. 

    **'** **Poor Phil** **.'** Ashna thought before calling out for Jarvis.

“Yes Ms. Ashna how may I be of assistance?” He replied.

“I need you to wake everyone up and tell them to meet us in the kitchen. Cause if I’m doing this this early in the morning I’m going to need food.” She replied grumpily as she turned around and woke Loki up with a kisses all over his face. 

“ Everyone is already making their way there, and will have something waiting for you. Is there anything else I can do?” Jarvis asked.

“Yes, can you ask Tony to lock down the Tower please? Not to let Fury in and I’ll explain when we get up there please? It’s an emergency.” She asked as she ran her hands through Loki’s hair as he slowly woke up. 

“C’mon dear, we’ve got a very angry man coming for us, and I want to at least be eating breakfast by the time he gets here.” Ashna murmured  against Loki’s neck as he blinked his eyes open.

“There is never a dull moment with the Avengers.” He sighed as he sat up. Rubbing his hands up Ashan’s back gently as he took a moment to wake up fully. Ashna slid out of bed and waited for Loki to as well before making their way toward the elevator. Wordlessly Jarvis brought the elevator up to the communal floor were the others were already waiting for the two of them. Loki guided Ashna to a chair at the breakfast bar and made her a bowl of cereal from the options provided before making his own. Ashna was about to take a bite of her cereal when she heard a snicker coming from her left. Looking over Ashna narrowed her unseeing eyes as she came face to face with an obviously still sleepy Clint. 

“What?” She asked as she took her first bite chewing slowly as she studied Clint’s soul.

“Cute pajamas.” Was his reply. Ashna just stared at him blankly as she swallowed before speaking.

“I wouldn’t know I can’t see them.” That shut him up very quickly.

“What am I wearing?” She asked him tilting her head in curiosity. She felt him appraise him.

“You are wearing large Hulk pajama bottoms and a large shirt with part of Tony’s arc reactor and the other part is Steve’s shield centered in the middle of your chest.” He said.

“Hmm…” She said swallowing the spoonful of cereal. “Cool, The Hulk’s my favorite.” A hush fell over the room as everyone let that settle in their sleep fogged brains. 

“So... “ Steve started, “ are you going to tell us why you had Jarvis lock down the Tower?” To which she nodded her head still slowly eating her breakfast.

“Oh yeah, well I just wanted everyone awake and at least semi alert when Phil, Fury, and their swat team of agents gets here. It seems he was not happy with my dear Loki joining us in our fight last night. Poor Phil got quite an earful this morning, the only reason we didn’t have Fury banging on our door last night was because their surveillance team didn’t finish the reports until about an hour or so ago.” She paused taking a drink of orange juice that Loki handed her. “They should be here in a few minutes.” She finished assessing the people around her as they processed the information she’d given them when Jarvis chimed in.

“Sir, Nick Fury and a group of heavily armed agents are requesting entrance. They say that if we do not comply they will use force.” No one replied. It was still for a moment before Tony burst into action demanding a suit rolling something to Steve and throwing a bunch of what looked like weapons on the top of the bar for everyone else in the room. No one offered Ashna a weapon much to her relief. Then once everyone had settled somewhat Tony started talking to Jarvis again.

“Okay Jarvis, try holding them off for as long as you-.”

“No.” Ashna said quietly watching in amusement as everyone went still and silent.

“I’m sorry, did you just say no? You do realize that if they get through they will take Loki away from you right?” Tony yelled.

“They won’t get Loki, Tony, I won’t let them. I have the backup of all of the Avengers plus my own inexhaustible powers. Fury is powerless against us let them up.” She said calmly taking another bite. Everyone seemed to forget that she had such awesome powers of her own. Begrudgingly Tony agreed and told Jarvis to let them up. Ashna turned her bar stool around bringing her bowl of cereal with her. It didn’t take long before there were a lot of men surrounding the breakfast bar. Then once they thought they had everyone secured and Fury came into the room with Phil following closely behind.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing harboring a known criminal?” Fury demanded of the room.

“Hello Phil.” Ashna said before anyone could begin talking. “How are you?” She said calmly not once looking at Fury and continuing to eat her breakfast as if they weren’t being held at gunpoint. 

    **'** **You will only make him angrier, dear.'** Loki told her through the bond though he made sure she could feel his amusement. All he got back was a shrug and affection shoved through the bond. 

“Hello Ashna.” Phil replied with fondness and amusement dancing through his soul. “I’m perfectly fine thank you for asking. Is that bacon and eggs? Do you mind if I join you? I haven’t had breakfast yet.” He asked and when he received a nod in return strode over and slid smoothly into the seat next to her. Ashna finished the last spoonful of her cereal and she set the bowl down only for Tony, much to everyone's astonishment, picked it up and set it in the sink for her before returning to his seat. Ashna went to turn in her seat when Fury yelled out again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He repeated finally earning Ashna’s gaze and though he’ll deny it to his grave was unnerved by the way her gazed settled on him.

“We are having breakfast Nickie! Thank you for dropping Agent off you can go now.” Tony shot at the man as Bruce and himself went back to talking about to talking about something that she couldn’t comprehend. 

“Fine! Agents cuff Loki and we’ll go.” He said sounding satisfied with himself.

“I don’t think so.” Ashna said as three guards stepped forward to take Loki into custody. Before they stopped and took a step back arms going lax at their sides. Nick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the thuds of guns hitting the ground as more of his agents dropped their weapons as their arms went lax. This went on until all of the agents had dropped their weapons and were simply standing there. 

“What in the hell!! Loki I don’t know what you did-” Fury started but was cut off.

“He didn’t do anything. I’m blind and even I know that… Well I know because I did it. You won’t be taking him so you should leave now.” Ashna said getting impatient and grumpy. 

“Look I know you’re new to this but he’s a criminal, and he shouldn’t be trus-” He was interrupted again.

**‘I’m really getting tired of being interr-.’** Fury thought only to stop when he realized that he was surrounded by his own agents at gunpoint. 

“No Loki can be trusted it is you who cannot be trusted Fury.” Ashna paused and tilted her head as if listening to something. “For example you’ve withheld Steve’s military back pay, and you’ve been using his money to fund T.A.H.I.T.I.” Ashna said staring him down before continuing. “So, I’ll say it again. You won’t take him from us, we won’t let you. You need to leave before you’re forced out. I’m not above using your own men against you.” Ashna finished never breaking eye contact. Out of options Fury nods his head.

“Make sure he gets back to Shield headquarters.” She said out loud knowing they would do as they were told. 

Scanning all of them quickly she found some kind of program nestled into their very beings. Scanning Fury she didn’t find the program, but she did catch what he was thinking. 

**‘Fuck!! Fuck!Fuck! How is she controlling them Hydra’s programming is supposed to be unbreakable! I’ll have to call in one of the programmers to go over it and see what went wrong. The higher ups aren’t going to like this not one bit. Fuck!’**

Ashna watched them the entire way back to their headquarters frowning deeply. Turning back towards the bar her frown only seemed to get deeper as she looked at the table. Quickly looking at Phil she scanned him to check just to be sure. 

**‘Clean. Good that’s good.’** She thought the jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Ashna? My love, what is wrong?” Loki asked concerned.

“What’s Hydra?” She asked instead of answering. Reaching up she took his hand in both of her and absently started rubbing his palm. 

“Umm… Hydra is a terrorist organization founded by the Nazi's why?” Steve asked.

Doing a quick scan on the others present Ashna was relieved to see each of them were clean. 

“Because as Fury was leaving he thought something about having a  hydra programmer going through the program in the agent's heads’. I did a scan of all of the agents present and found the program he was talking about. Then he thought that the higher ups weren’t going to like their agent’s being controlled so easily… I think Fury is Hydra.” She finished stunning everyone one in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know if I was going to make Fury a player in this series until tonight, but I like the way this is going.


	10. There is Never a Day off When You're and Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry mostly filler. Slight plot progress very very very slight. Feels. Also short chapter. I'll get back to full length chapters next chapter. Promise!

   Still massaging Loki’s palm with her fingers Ashna watched as her team that she’d come to be very fond of, stayed mostly quiet as they thought of the implications of what Ashna had said. Mrs. Romanov and Clint seemed to be the most adversely affected by Director Fury being Hydra. As the minutes passed their fear and anger seemed to only grow stronger. Battering against the shield that Ashna normally kept up with how strong they were. Taking in a deep breath Ashna focused on their souls and gathered the comforting feeling she got from being able to run her fingers over Loki’s, and directed the feeling towards Mrs. Romanov and Clint. 

Their twin quick inhalations were heard in the too quiet room and everyone watched as they slowly started to relax in their seats. Once they had their emotions down to their normal level of intensity she let the feeling of comfort spread throughout the room. Watching as the other souls in the room relaxed Ashna squeezed Loki’s hands. Inhaling deeply Ashna decided to break the uneasy silence. 

“What do you suggest we do Captain?” She asked quietly. He seemed to jump at her question. 

“Umm… W-we need to check others at S.H.I.E.L.D and see how far this program is, and if we can remove it then we will.” As he continued talking Steve slipped into his Captain America persona. 

“We also need to keep this a secret from Fury and anyone else he works closely with.” Steve stopped and looked at Phil suspicion growing prominent in his soul.

“No, don’t worry about Phil. I did a scan after Fury made it back to headquarters, he’s clean.” Ashna said quickly to stop the suspicion. “As are Ms. Romanov, Clint, and yourself Steve. Though I can see the scars of where the Red Room programing was in Ms. Romanov’s mind. It is no longer there. I believe we have Clint to thank for that.” At her words everyone seemed to relax. Though Ms. Romanov seemed to be a bit angry that Ashna was able to read her. 

That is when Tony opened his mouth to add on to the bad news.

“We found something on the security scans last night early, this morning, whatever. We didn’t find anyone who used magic unless one of these three men can use magic, but the only person who will know is Ashna” Tony finished his tone filled with reluctance. This made Ashna pause. She didn’t know anyone in the outside world besides the Avengers. The only people they could be talking about would be…

“No.” Ashna whispered out if they weren’t listening close they would have missed it. “... I-it c-c-can’t be them…” Turning she looked at Loki unconsciously tightening her grip on his hand. Her eyes had a black color swirling and mixing with the white now.

“No. L-loki! P-p-please tell me it’s not t-them!” She whimpered starting to slightly shake. Loki picked her up and gently placed her in his lap. Holding her head to his shoulder as he said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I will never lie to you. Not just because you would know if I did, but because I want you to trust me. If I were to say that it wasn’t them. I would be lying to you.” 

Placing a kiss on her temple Loki held her as she started to cry. Held onto her still as she balled up her tiny hands into fists and beat on his chest in her anguish. He held her because she needed him too in that moment. He held her because her need to be comforted by him far out weighed his fury at the three men who had done this to her.

Looking at the others in the room he saw matching looks of rage on their faces as he felt inside of himself. There and then all the people in the kitchen vowed to protect her no matter the cost to themselves.

Looking back down at his still slightly crying bondmate Loki thought. ‘ **Because it’s so easy to love her.’**


	11. No Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... a bit more of backstory for our favorite agent. Our hero's are also going to start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I went back into chapter 8 and fixed a mistake that I made, so the story won't get messed up with the addition of this new chapter. If you're wondering what mistake you'll understand in this chapter what I messed up. Also if you don't want to read the smut then skip it though there is a bit of information towards the beginning that you'll need for later. Sorry it took so long guys. It's not a short chapter! That's something to look forward to!

“Okay guys, I think we should take a uhm… a break. Like maybe take an hour just to ourselves to… process all the information we’ve been given.” Everyone nodded their heads at Tony’s suggestion, and one by one they each made their way to their own apartments within the Tower. 

Clint had just opened the elevator door when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head slightly Clint caught the sight of Phil walking at a slow pace to reach him. Without saying a word they both entered the elevator and Clint pressed the button for his floor. The ride down to his floor was spent mostly in silence. With only the sound of the elevator to fill in the silence around them. 

Clint and Phil had worked together long enough to know what the other needed when things went sideways. When the door opened and they had both stepped out Clint was pulled into a gentle kiss. Phil’s lips were slightly chapped and pulled where they meet with Clint’s own. Not having expected the kiss Clint stood frozen in spot for a minute, but when it felt like Phil was starting to back away Clint grabbed the man by the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him against the his chest. Opening his mouth Clint licked the seam of Phil’s lips silently asking for entrance.

“ _ Oh! Yes!”  _ Phil thought opening his mouth and sucking Clint’s tongue into his mouth. 

Growling low in his throat Clint backed Phil against the wall by the elevator. Gently running his hands down the front of Phil’s suit jacket Clint undid the button. Then running his hands back up Phil’s chest to push the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, allowing it to fall to the floor. Pulling away from Phil’s mouth to watch as his fingers made quick work of Phil’s pressed button down. Running his hands over Phil’s slightly extended stomach and up to his chest. Leaning down Clint gently kissed the spot where Loki had almost stabbed him with the scepter. Clint remembered walking into the room Loki was being kept in and feeling the mental hold on his mind snap at what he saw. 

********

**Turning the corner Clint came face to face with Loki pulling his arm back ready to thrust the scepter deep into his enemy's chest. Letting his gaze wander Clint saw the weapon in the man Loki was about to murder hand. Opening his mouth he turned his attention to the man attached to the hand, and he froze when he saw Phil standing there. He felt something in his mind break and suddenly he was aware of screaming and him aiming a weapon at Loki.**

**“NO!!!!! Loki Stop!” Clint screamed ready to let an arrow fly. Loki looked up at Clint. He let the scepter hover over Phil’s heart.**

**“Hmm… It seems-” Using Loki’s distraction Phil raised his weapon, and let off one shot. That one shot sent both men flying in opposite directions. Loki went through the wall. While Phil flew right into Clint, knocking both men over.**

**“So that's what it does…” Clint heard Phil say. Just then Fury ran into the room and seemed to sag in relief at seeing an alive Phil and seemingly normal Clint.**

********

“I heard he apologized to you.” Phil signed when Clint looked up at him. Resting his hands over Phil’s stomach Clint let out a sigh.

“Only after I thanked him for not harming our kids. We also missed our anniversary.” Clint let out a sigh and leaned his head against Phil’s. Lifting a hand up to cup the back of Clint’s head Phil let out a content sigh. Enjoying having his husband so close after being apart for so long. 

“I know, I missed you. I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. Fury had me working with the team he saddled me with. I swear things after New York have only gotten stranger. Used to be we only had to worry about the occasional 0-8-4, and terrorists. I mean after Budapest and Fury using T.A.H.I.T.I. to bring me back alive. I thought everything would get back to normal, but then I got pregnant with our daughter and then son. All because of some weird alien DNA that no one can find a trace of in my system anywhere.” Taking a deep breath Phil looked Clint in the eyes before continuing. 

“I don’t regret any of that and wouldn’t change anything that has happened in my life, but we can’t just keep our kids away from us especially now that I’m pregnant again. I think we should move our kids.” Clint cocked his head to the side studying Phil during his ramblings. When Phil finished Clint’s eyes widened in shock.

“Move them where? Here? Have you hit your head? They will be an easy target for evil doers! Hell we have one living with our new blind team mate!” Growling back in his throat Clint pushed away from the wall and started pacing in front of Phil. Letting out a sigh Phil grabbed Clint’s hand and lead him towards the bedroom. 

“I know it’s a risk bringing them here. I understand that we would be putting a bullseye on their back, but what if they are attacked without us there? Fury is Hydra and he knows about the existence of our kids! As long as he had them he’d be able to manipulate us into doing his bidding. I think we will be able to better protect them this way. We also have the added protection of Ashna and her gift. As far as we can tell she can see through buildings, so she’d be able to see into the tower and tell weather or not our children were in trouble.”

“... What about the people she can’t see?” Clint says after a moment of silence. Phil can tell that his resolve is already cracked he just needs a bit more persuasion. Pushing him onto the bed Phil sits so he is straddling Clint’s lap. Pulling his head towards him Phil kisses his nose before resting Clint’s head on his shoulder. 

“She can read their emotions and can Silently communicate with Jarvis.” Pausing Phil slumped a little. “ I miss them Clint I don’t like being this far away from them for so long.”

That seemed to do the trick as Clint slumped more fully against Phil. Groaning Clint lifted his head and looked to the ceiling. 

“What do you think Jarvis?” Clint asked seeing as he would be the primary babysitter while they were being superhero's.

“I think that moving your son and daughter into the tower would be the best solution to this dilemma, Mr. Barton. What Mr. Coulson said is true. Ms. Ashna can communicate with me silently, and we have recently discovered that if need be Ms. Ashna can access any of my cameras in the tower.”  Came the calm reply of the AI. 

“Ugh, you are all working against me I just know it. How much time do we have until the meeting resumes, Jarvis?” Clint asked resigned to his fate.

“Everyone else is currently occupied in some capacity at the moment, Mr. Barton. I believe you will have another hour before anyone is ready to continue the meeting.” 

Nodding his head Clint turned his attention to Phil. Tipping his head back Clint nuzzled into Phil’s neck. Content to just hold his husband for the moment. Phil let out a huff as Clint seemed to be happy just holding him, but Phil wasn’t. Pushing Clint down so he was laying flat on his back Phil ground his pelvis into Clint’s. Pulling a groan from the man beneath him. Reaching down Clint took the hem of his shirt in his hands before stripping it off. Then reached for the top button of Phil’s suit pants. Popping the button and slowly pulling the zipper down Clint pushed them down to allow his penis sprang free of the confines of his pants. Reaching up Clint ran a finger down the length before circling the tip. Letting his nail scrap the skin making a shudder run down Phil’s back. 

Grinding down onto Clint’s erection through his sleep pants Phil slid his hands under his husband's shirt pushing it up to reveal his mouthwatering body to Phil’s hungry gaze. Leaning down Phil circled Clint’s navel with the tip of his tongue before he ran it up his body. Pausing between Clint’s well defined pectorals to lean a little to the left and nip at his nipple. Causing Clint to let out a hiss and arch his back and the rough treatment. Phil ran his tongue over the pert nipple before giving the other one the same treatment. 

“Take it off.” Phil ordered sitting back up rubbing his ass on Clint’s erection. 

“Bossy.” Clint replied breathless but complied with the order nonetheless. Pulling his shirt off before reaching to push down his pants, but was stopped by Phil’s hands.

Sliding off so he was standing Phil quickly finished disrobing before reaching and slowly pulling down Clint’s sleep pants. Tossing them to the side with his own pants Phil pushed opened his husband's legs to lick a path from his knee to the crease were Clint’s thigh meets hip, before turning to do the same to the other leg. Then giving Clint his signature not-smile Phil took Clint’s cock into his mouth, all the way until the top of his cock was hitting the back of his throat. Hollowing out his cheeks Phil sucked hard around the length in his mouth. This caused Clint’s hip to jerk up involuntarily into Phil’s mouth. Phil let out a moan that vibrated through Clint’s cock, encouraging his movements. 

“Fuck!” Clint rasped out as he put one of his hands on the back of Phil’s head and started to slowly fuck his mouth. 

“Ohh, I almost forgot that you didn’t have a gag reflex. By Thor your mouth is good.” Clint said starting to ramble. Phil let out a chuckle at that causing Clint’s movements to falter and him jerk up into Phil’s mouth again. 

“Phil Phil Phil Phil PhilPhilPhilPhil… God I’m getting close Phil.” Clint started repeating his name like a mantra, while he started thrusting into Phil’s mouth in earnest. Using one of his free hands Phil reached up and gently rolled one of Clint’s balls and felt them tighten in his hand. Reaching up with the other hand Phil grabbed Clint’s hand and pulled it away from his head and pulled off of Clint’s glorious cock. 

Both Clint and Phil were breathing heavily as Phil went to the bedside table to grab the lube. Striding back over to Clint, Phil went back to straddling his lap and lubed a few of his fingers and reached behind himself to prepare for Clint’s cock in his ass. Clint watched as his husband fucked himself onto his own fingers and Clint was pretty sure that was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. Reaching for the lube Clint squirted some onto his hand before using it to slick up his own cock. 

“Now, Clint. Please! I need you in me.” Phil said as he reached for Clint’s cock and slid down onto the hard length. Both men let out matching groans as they came together after being apart for so long. Staying still for a moment while Phil adjusts to have his cock inside of him Clint experimentally rolled his hips up, and when Phil let his head fall back and moan. Clint took that as a green light to fuck his husband in earnest. Phil rose up until only the tip of Clint’s cock was inside of him before he sank back down onto him, while Clint thrust up from his position on the bottom. Phil let out a sharp cry as Clint hit his prostate as he sank down a second time. Flipping them over Clint picked up one of his husband’s legs and grabbed onto his hips as he thrust hard and fast into Phil’s ass. 

“Ohhh, Clint! I missed you fucking me. Sometimes it was the only thing I could think about. You dropping down from the vents in my office, and bending me over the desk fucking me hard and fas- Ahhh!” Phil let out a cry as Clint pounded into his prostate with every word he said. 

“Please! Please, Clint. Please! I’m so close. Pleasepleasepleaseplease…” Phil started rambling as his balls drew up his release so close. 

“Phil, you feel so good so tight around my cock. If i could I’d keep you naked all the time. Ready for me to fuck you whenever I want, wherever I want.” Clint said leaning down and taking one of Phil’s nipples into his mouth, and biting down none too gently on the little nub. The pain from the bite seemed to be just what Phil needed as he screamed Clint’s name his cum spilling out on both of their stomachs and chests. Feeling Phil’s passage tightening around his cock Clint thrust into Phil once, twice, three times, and he was coming deep inside his husband. 

Stilling Clint and Phil were both struggling to breath in the aftershocks of their orgasms. When they’d both caught their breath Clint slowly pulled out of his husband leaning down to give him a chaste kiss when he winced and plopped down next to him on the bed. 

“ ‘O you think that Stark would be a good babysitter?” Clint said into the silence. Phil let out a startled laugh at the strangeness of the question. 

“Is Stark really the first person that pops into your head for a babysitter?” Phil asks turning towards his husband. 

“Well it’s his tower and I’m sure he’ll love corrupting our little monsters.” Clint responded. 

Letting out another laugh Phil leaned forward to give his husband a kiss. Already dreading the pranks that were sure to start once the little ones were moved into the tower. 

**I’ll have all my loved ones in one place, and safe!** Phil thought as he cupped his husband’s smiling face. 

********

After dressing everyone returned to the communal floor which had been transformed into a battle command center. Ashna and Loki were the last to walk into the room and Loki lead Ashna over to the love seat before sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Once everyone was settled Clint got Tony’s attention and asked about renovating his floor. 

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Tony asked confused probably going over the layout in his mind trying to find some kind of flaw. 

“Well I want to move my family into my floor with me.” Clint replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh, okay...Wait… You’re family? Like wife and kids and dog? The whole shabang? Does Agent know you have a wife? I think he’s got some kind of crush on you and I don’t want there to be any kind of drama between you guys, jus-” Tony started his rambling but was interrupted by Clint.

“No, not a wife, but yes kids I’ve got two kids and one on the way.” Clint paused poking at a rectangular object in his hands before asking Jarvis if he could put the picture up on the screen. Instead of looking at the screen Ashna looked into his soul and watched as the images he was showing flashed through his soul. The first image was of his daughter then his son and daughter and finally an image of Clint and his whole family including Phil. 

Turning her head sharply Ashna looked at Phil’s soul and saw how full of joy he was. Giving his soul a once over Ashna noticed something that she had previously ignored. She saw a little soul wrapped up very tightly with Phil’s soul. Everyone watched in silence trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Clint and Phil apparently had a whole family that none of them knew about, as Ashna got up and walked in front of Phil and sank down onto her knees. Her eyes locked onto Phil’s stomach right around were a baby would be. 

“I didn’t realize… I completely ignored the baby earlier when I saw you. You’re soul is hiding it so well I couldn’t even tell it was there…” Ashna said into the too quiet room. “How far along are you?” Ashna asked not looking up. 

“He’s just about eighteen weeks. When he doesn’t have a shirt on you can kind of see a little baby bump.” Clint said softly. Ashna let out a gasp as the child’s soul seemed to brighten when Clint spoke. 

“Say something again!” Ashna demanded as she watched the way the child’s soul swirled. Everyone watched in confusion as Clint kept up a steady stream of words at Ashna’s command. 

“Why? Is something wrong? What do you see? Is it healthy? Phil didn’t have any kind of complications with the last two pregnancies. Do you think this one might be different do we need to keep him off his feet? Bed rest?” While Clint was talking the baby’s soul stayed bright. 

“Phil will you say something?” Ashna asked interrupting Clint’s next question. 

“Hello, my baby.” Phil started one of his hands coming to rest on his stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you, my baby. You have a brother and sister waiting for you to come out, and a few aunts and uncles who are ready to spoil you rotten.” Phil said in a soft voice. Ashna watched as the baby’s soul got even brighter that she had to lean back and lifted a hand as if to shield her eyes. 

“The baby can hear the voices around it but it knows which voice is it’s father’s. It’s soul gets brighter, I’ve never seen a baby this developed the girls who got pregnant had to get them aborted very early. That’s why I recognized Ms. Fosters’ pregnancy right away. It’s wonderful, and yes it’s healthy at least as far as I can tell. I think you should let Bruce look at it to know for sure, but it’s very happy as far as I can tell.” Ashna said finally looking up at the two men and smiling at them. Standing up she made her way back to Loki who was watching her with a mixture of emotions running through his soul. 

Sitting down in his lap Ashna leaned back and watched as the rest of the team said their congratulations, and well wishes while Tony and Clint along with Jarvis started making plans to renovate and how. Once everyone had settled down again Steve started talking bringing everyone back to the present. 

“We need to talk about how we are going to deal with Fury and the soulless people. Ashna will you be able to identify anyone who has been programmed by Hydra?” Steve said slipping into his Captain America persona.

“Yes, I can do a scan of any individual to see if they have the programming, and once I encounter them enough I won’t have to do a full scan I’ll be able to instinctively see certain markers that’ll stand out and notify my that they are programmed.” She said

“Okay, once she finds any Hydra agents she’ll tell us and we’ll make a list mark off agents and see how far this goes. It didn’t seem like Fury was under the programming.” When Ashna nodded her agreement Steve continued. “So we can already mark him as a mole and mark the others that were with him as those under the programming.” When Ashna nodded again Jarvis with the help of Phil started going through a list of agents and marking the correct ones. 

“Jay, make sure this is saved on my personal secure server with me as the only one who can access it, and we’ll label it ‘Team Profiles’. I want you to put the records that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us about the team on it and password protect it and bury it.” Tony said “I don’t want the chance of anyone getting into this and finding anything. Jarvis may be the best but it’s still better to be prepared for the worst.” Tony stated when some people gave him weird looks.

“Good, now about the soulless people…” Steve said trailing off. Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly to him. 

“We know that Isaac and Rene Evans along with Ray Taylor are three of the people involved we’ve got to stay on top of their movements. We need to know where they go when and with whom. They might lead us to the magic user. Unless Loki knows who it is?” Steve said hopefully.

“No, I am sorry to say that I don’t. The magic has already faded too much for me to try and cast a tracking spell. I maybe able to detect if a person has magic, and if they do cast a spell to see if it is the same as the magic Ashna and I sensed on that night.” Loki informed them.

“Thank you, Ashna…” Steve said softly coming to crouch in front of my seat on Loki’s lap. “I need you to tell me were the brother went while you were with them.” Steve stated his request knowing this would be hard for the girl to do. 

**I don’t think I can do this.** Ashna though in fear. Sitting frozen in Loki’s lap.  **I-if The Brothers ever find out I’ll be severely punished. I can’t do it… I can’t do it…**


	12. With Friends Like These Who Needs Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonstop bull shit. Please enjoy.

Loki let out a pained gasp and clutched the front of his shirt over his heart. Tightening his hold on Ashna Loki tried to breath through the pain. Enough so he could send his magic out to find the source of his pain, but then Loki and Steve were thrown from Ashna’s side and Loki didn’t have to expand his magic to know why he was hurting. It was because Ashan was trying to close off her end of the bond. It wasn’t completely closed because Loki was still getting flashes of the memories that were plaguing her at this very moment. Looking at Ashna’s physical form Loki could see and feel the heavy oppressiveness of her soul trying to protect her from an unknown threat. Ashna was curled in on herself whispering something so low that even Loki’s god like hearing couldn’t pick it up. What unnerved Loki the most was the color of her eyes. They were black. 

Were once they were milky white they were know the color of the night sky with no moon and no stars to fill their depth. Pushing himself off the ground Loki inhaled sharply at the increasing pain in his chest, but he pushed aside his own pain and reached for his magic. Loki took a calming breath and when he exhaled he felt his magic seep out as well. He focused on Ashna, on how much he loved her and how they were to be together forever. How much joy he felt waking up with her by his side. How many children they would have and finally how much his mother would’ve loved to meet Ashna. 

Opening his eyes Loki saw that his magic had enveloped her and was caressing her soul calming the raging storm it had turned into trying to find the threat that was hurting her. Walking forward cautiously Loki scooped Ashna up into his arms and gently whispered words of endearments through the bond. With each word and oath of love Loki could see the wall she tried to put up come down, and relief flooded his system. 

_ I’m sorry! I am so sorry, Loki.  _ Ashna thought through the bond.  _ I didn’t mean to close the bond, I’m so sorry. _ As she finished that thought silent tears started to roll down her face. Which she promptly buried in Loki’s neck.

_ Oh Steve, I’ve got to apologize to Steve I THREW him across the room! I am sorry. This shouldn’t have happened.  _ Ashna lifted her face and sought out Steve’s soul. When her gazeless eyes finally focused on his soul she found he was filled with nothing but concern, and that made her feel even worse about harming him. 

_ Steve…  _ Ashna thought letting more tears roll down her face as she tried to apologize.  _ I am so sorry, Steve. This shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t even be here! Phil should have just left me with The Brothers. Then I wouldn’t be causing so much trouble. I truly am sorry, Steve. I will completely understand if- _ . Ashna didn’t get to finish that thought as Steve interrupted her. 

“Stop! Don’t even talk like that! We are so unbelievably happy to have you as apart of our team, and even more so our family. To even think for a second that we would want you to leave after you had a panic attack is absurd.” Taking a deep breath Steve made his way back to his previous position of kneeling in front of Ashna. 

“Each of us have our own pasts. Things we don’t generally like to talk about, and each of us are dangerous in our own way just like you are. Bruce could Hulk out and throw everyone, except maybe you, across town. Tony’s suits could take each of us and deposit us in another state just because we don’t have anymore coffee.” This got a murmur of agreements as everyone started to settle down more know that Ashna’s soul wasn’t heavy in the air anymore. 

“We really haven’t been handling your PTSD and abuse very well at all and that's on us, but we really need this information. The Brothers are coming for you and we won’t give you up without a fight, but we need to be prepared. Any information you can give us will be helpful.” After Steve’s speech Ashna laid her head back in the crook of Loki’s neck. 

Ashna was quiet for a long time and everyone waited patiently for her to decide knowing how hard it is to go against what you were raised to believe. 

“Isaac… He… Was trained in the army to become a sniper, but was dishonorably discharged when he shot several of his own men. Rene, he went to business school and has two bachelor degrees one in business, another in technology, and a minor in the occult. Rene is probably the one who tracked down the magic user and either blackmailed, or made a contract with the magic user. Ma-.” She stopped for a moment and ground her teeth at almost saying Master.

“Ray, he has several contracts with the local mafia. I can remember him complaining to The Brothers about not being able to expand their business into Hell’s Kitchen because of some vigilante. Ray’s contract with the Russian mafia was on the verge of being broken the last time I heard. Ray also has ties with the military…” At this she looked up at Tony and continued. “Him and a few others would sell Stark Industry weapons to anyone who had enough money to buy them, but when the military found out they kicked him out. Though from what I understand he still has some contacts in the military that are pretty high up in command.”

“Okay, you are doing so good, Ashna. Thank you, is there anything else you know that could help? You gave us a good starting point, and if you think of anything later you can let one of us know, alright?” Steve asked trying to show how grateful he was for the information given. Ashna just nodded looking exhausted as she slumped against Loki. Whom was still whispering words of love over the bond. 

“Hey.” Ashna said quietly grabbing everyone's attention again. “What are we going to do about Phil having to go to S.H.I.E.L.D.? I mean it’s not like we can just keep him here he’s going to have to go back Fury will want to know what happened after he left. Clint and Mrs. Romanoff could of course go but they wouldn’t be able to be his bodyguards it would be out of character Fury would know immediately that something was wrong. Does he know that Phil can get pregnant? If he does then we need to find a way to cover up the fact that he is. This is a lot of work and I’m starting to get a migraine. Can we go get their family first before continuing?” Ashna was almost whining by the end of that little rant.

“Yeah! Can we go with her suggestion? I don’t want anything to happen to my kids.” Clint said nodding in agreement. “Some lunch wouldn’t hurt either.” Tony added knowing it was about the time that Steve usually had lunch. 

“We can pick something up on the way to Clint and Phil’s. Relax a little before we get the kids maybe we will come up with some kind of plan on the way there.” Bruce suggested moving closer to Ashna so he could giver her some Excedrin migraine relief. 

“Thank you, Bruce.” Ashna whispered accepting the pills. 

“You’re welcome, Ash.” Bruce replied resting his hand on the top of her head for a bit before moving away. 

“Yeah, alright we can go get the kids but we should really at least get a plan down for Phil returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. at least.” Steve replied as everyone headed for the quinjet.

The start of the flight was mostly quiet everyone settling in for the long trip. Ashna sat snugly in Loki’s lap leaning back against him trying to fight off the growing anxiety she could feel. Loki was helping sending all his love and calm through the bond to try and help keep a panic attack at bay, but sadly it didn’t seem to be enough. 

Just as her breathing had started to become erratic Bruce plopped himself on the floor in front of her and picked up Ashna’s leg by her calf and rested her foot in his lap. Starting just under her knee Bruce started making small slow circles on the muscle right under the skin. All the while not breaking his conversation with Tony, who had taken up the seat beside the couple and was now doodling nonsense onto her hand with a pen he didn’t have five minutes before. 

_ Oh, thank the heavens for small comforts.  _ Loki thought as the two helped to slowly calm Ashna down enough that she was dozing in and out of sleep on Loki’s lap, but neither genius makes to move away. Looking down Loki noticed that the good Doctor now had his back to the seat with one of Ashna’s legs over his shoulder with her foot resting on his thigh. Tony wasn’t much better Ashna had captured one of his hands in between both of hers and didn’t seem intent on letting go anytime soon, so the mad genius kept doodling on her arms. 

_ If I didn’t know any better I think I should be jealous of the attention your teammates are giving you.  _ Loki projected that thought to his almost asleep beau. 

_ Aww. Is ‘oki worried I don’t find him pretty anymore?  _ Ashna thought back tiredly the L completely missing from his name. 

_ Do you honestly expect me to be jealous of two lowly mortals?  _ Loki thought back amusement rippling through the bond.

_ Well…  _ Ashna started a small smile appearing on her face.  _ One of those ‘lowly mortals’ is a mean green massaging machine. I think that is cause enough to make you worry.  _ Ashna thought poking fun back at Loki. 

This earned a surprised laugh out of Loki. Which in all honesty kind of disturbed the other passengers on the jet. Smiling Loki leaned down and kissed Ashna’s temple. 

“Mean green massaging machine…” Loki said under his breath, but not low enough cause Bruce heard him and busted out laughing. Clutching tight onto Ashna’s leg in an attempt not to fall over. 

“What?!” Clint shouted from the cockpit. “What happened? I feel like I missed a good pun!” This caused Bruce to laugh even harder. He had tears streaming down his face and his cheeks started to turn a darker shade. 

“He did this all the time at S.H.I.E.L.D. too. He would pop out of vents right after someone told a joke and if he missed it he’d get loud and start spewing out jokes of his own. Be it good or bad, and most of them were bad. The junior agents started saying that Clint has a built in Joke Detector.” Mrs. Romanov said a small lift to the corners of her mouth signaling that she was smiling as well. 

With that the mood seemed to lighten up and stay that way while they got food and made their way to wherever Clint had stashed his family.

********

It was a long flight and Ashna had fallen asleep almost as soon after she ate the food that Tony had bought. 

“We are twenty minutes out. I’m going to camouflage our jet so no one knows we are coming.” Clint said from the cockpit. Looking down at the sleeping beauty in his arms Loki sighed.

**She needs sleep I wish I didn’t have to wake her up…** Loki thought as he started to shake Ashna’s shoulders. 

“Ashna, Love. Wake up. We are almost there.” Loki said as he brought his hand up to rest against Ashna’s cheek. Ashna blinked open her eyes and looked around as she came back to consciousness. 

“How much longer?” She asked reaching her arms up and bowing her back stretching. 

“Less than fifteen minutes till we are there.” Came the reply from Mrs. Romanov. 

Nodding Ashna turned to look out the side of the aircraft. Looking down Ashna noticed that there was something in the trees. At first the anomaly was only in every other tree, but as they got closer to the house almost every tree was dotted with it. 

“What’s that…?” Ashna said as she got up and went to the cargo doors. Opening the doors Ashna looked out at the tree’s below. That's when she saw it. The flicker of a human soul. Closing the door Ashna turned around and ran back at the cockpit. 

“Clint! You need to keep the plane in the air. DO NOT LAND!!” Ashna said. They were hovering over the yard of the house now, and Clint was getting ready to descend. 

“What? Why?” Steve asked coming up behind her. Moving to the side Ashna turned to look at Steve. 

“There are people down there on the ground surrounding the house. I don’t know who they are but there are a lot of them, and they are in the tree’s. We need to keep this plane in the air.” Ashna said moving back to Loki’s side. Reaching out she ran her fingers through his hair leaving them to rest on the nape of his neck. Loki turned his head to the side and kissed Ashna’s arm. 

“Okay. Clint, keep us in the air. Tony can you scan for any life forms near by? Thor, Loki can you two get on the ground and get the kids back here safely? Ashna I need you to put up a protective shield around these two when they leave, okay?” Steve asked forming a game plan.

Nodding everyone got into position Loki and Thor stood by the door while Tony started scanning for any signs of human life. Thor reached over to open the cargo doors again, and wait for Ashna to give them the go ahead when she was ready. 

“Go!” She yelled out, and out the plane they jumped landing heavily on the ground. Not sparing the woods around them a glance both Asgardians made their way towards the house. Once there Loki and Thor went their separate ways to find try and find the children faster. 

On the quinjet Ashna was acting as their shadow she followed their progress from the yard into the house. Ashna was so focused on their protections that she hardly noticed that she had made it into the cockpit, and was currently leaning over the copilot's chair. Said chair was currently being occupied by Mrs. Romanov. Ms. Romanov sat frozen in her place not wanting to scare Ashna away since Ashna was showing a small amount of trust being as close as she was the red head.

“We’ve got at least two hundred people in the surrounding woods. My scans are also picking up eight life forms inside the house. Ashna, what do you see?” Tony called out.

“I can see Loki in the upstairs rooms. There are six people in one of the downstairs room. Two of the souls are children. The other’s are adult but they are unknown. The room they are in is connected to what looks like a kitchen. The dining room perhaps and Thor has just walked in I don’t think it’s going good. Thor is super pissed.” Ashna responded watching the soul of one of the people at the house curiously. 

_ Loki, you need to get downstairs I think Thor found the kids, but they aren’t alone. There are four people who shouldn’t be there. Be careful there is something strange about one of the people down there.  _ Ashna sent that thought through their bond to Loki hoping he’d be able to help. 

“I sent Loki in to help Thor, but… there is something off about one of the people down there. There soul…” Ashna trails off as Loki’s soul pops into existence next to Thor’s. Neither man move though their souls are screaming in distress. 

**That soul… It has something shrouding it similar to how Loki’s ma-… They are a magic user!** Ashna is snapped out of her thoughts by a stream of lightning striking the house into the room were Thor and Loki are. 

“One of the people down there is the magic user!!” Ashna screams out as a spell from the magic user hits Loki. 

“Iron Man-” Steve starts but Ashna isn’t listening.

“I need to get down there. They are in trouble they need help.” Ashna whispers and turns on her heel and runs straight for open cargo bay doors and jumping out. Using her soul she slows her descent, touching down gently before she starts running for the door. Ignoring the sound of repulsors above her. Once inside she tears through the halls skidding on the wooden floor until she reaches the room were Loki and Thor are. 

Just then the roof caves in as Iron Man comes in for a landing beside Ashna. Ashna has just enough time to throughout her soul and shield the children before any debris hits them. Wrapped tightly in Ashna's soul she brings the children closer to herself. Once they are close enough Ashna crouches to their level and whispers to them just loud enough for Tony to catch her words as well. 

“Hey guys! I know you’re scared but you don’t have to be anymore your parents are here. I’m going to send you outside while Iron Man shields us and you are going to be safe, okay?” She asks them getting a nod Ashna tightens her hold on them before sending them out. Turning so he back is facing the enemy Ashna feels the cool metal of the Iron Man suit come to stand at her back. Ashna watches the kids souls as she sends them up to the quinjet. 

_ Here come the kids. _ Ashna sends to Phil just as they get to the cargo doors. She watches as Phil pulls them into his arms and Clint join them not to long after. Having given the controls to Ms. Romanov.

Turning back around Ashna peeks around the Iron Man armor to check on Loki. She didn’t like what she saw.

“You must be the young maiden that has woven these powerful protections around these two brothers.” Came a voice in the center of the room. Whom had three other women standing behind her, and Loki and Thor immobilized on the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on what I am going to do with Laura. I dunno how many of you will like it. I guess we will find out next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this one I've already got most of chapter 13 finished so it shouldn't be too much longer before it is up. Thank you guys for being patient!! I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Seductress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully an epic battle... Don't honestly know if I succeeded. Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably have put this at the beginning of the fic, but you know what they say better late then never. Here is my disclaimer. I do not own the rights to these movies, TV shows, comics, or characters. Okay leave me a comment if you want to talk to me. Kudos if you like this. Have a lovely evening!! I enjoy writing this fic and hearing what you guys think of it!

Not answering Ashna looked at the two women behind the female magic user. Gauging their souls shrewdly trying to come up with some kind of plan that would distract the magic user long enough to try and free Loki and Thor. When the female magic user let a tendril of her magic unfurl and reach out to Tony. Quickly throwing up another shield Ashna watched the magic try to worm its way around Tony’s chest.

**She's going for the heart… Why…?** She thought tilting her head Ashna watched as the magic that was holding down Thor and Loki was also trying to wrap around their hearts as well. Suddenly Ashna got a flash of a memory from through the bond from Loki.

********

**Loki grinning madly at Tony walks forwards a few steps before pointing a scepter towards his chest. “How will your friends have time for me, when they’re so busy fighting you?” Before tapping the sharp end of his scepter against the glow of the arc reactor, but without any effect. Raising one eyebrow upward in confusion as he tries again. With still no effect.**

**“This usually works…” Loki mutters with the tip of his scepter resting gently on the arc reactor.**

**With an almost silent sigh of relief Tony smirks back at Loki.**

**“Well, performance issues, it’s not uncommon, one out of five…” Tony trails off at Loki grabs at his throat in anger.**

********

Coming out of the memory Ashna tilts her head towards Tony again before speaking into his mind.

_Tony, do you remember when Loki tried to mind control you?_ Ashna sent the thought out to his mind as a plan started to form in her head.

“Yeah, why?” Tony asks out loud in his helmet with speakers off. Assuming Ashna would hear him.

_Well she is trying to control you using her magic in much the same way, and I may have a way of getting us out of here could you play along?_ She asked knowing that she was asking Tony to put a lot of trust in her. Though she was not completely certain if he would follow along with her plan.

“Yeah, sure. What do you need me to do?” Tony asked listening intently as Ashna laid the bare bones of a plan in his mind. “This plan has just the right amount of room for improve in it. I love it!” Tony said. While Ashna had been talking to Tony she had already started on her part of the plan.

Sweat started drifting down her temple and she started swaying where she stood. She was putting too much of her power into the shields around the three men in the room. She couldn’t hold them any longer. Dropping the shields Ashna stumbled back leaning against the arch way. The effect of the female mage was immediate. The lights on the Iron Man suit flared brightly for a brief moment before returning to their normal brightness level. Turning sharply Iron Man aimed a charged gauntlet at Ashna, and slowly moved back towards the female mage.

“This is a wonderful development!” Crooned the female mage wrapping her arms around Iron Man's metal waist. There was a snarl from both of the Asgardians currently lying immobile on the ground. Neither happy with the current situation.

“Poor young thing. Not strong enough to save your fellow teammates. If I were you I wouldn't feel too bad about it. Not many can match my level of power.” She boasted running her manicured nails over Iron Man’s chest plate.

“Though I had expected more from the fearsome Loki Silvertongue.” The woman sneered down at the immobilized Frost Giant. “No matter.” She continued.

“I will have him as mine all the same.” A cruel twist to her smile.

Slowly so as not to alarm the mage Ashna let her powers leak out of her and towards the two immobilized men. While the woman was rambling on Ashna was easily able to securely cover the two mens hearing with her powers. As well as her own. Before she gave another tilt of her head and a sharp high pitched noise filled the room they were currently standing in. Ashna watched on as the three women fell to the floor writhing in agony as blood poured from their ears and nostrils.

Not having expected the noise the mage was unable to put up a protective barrier. Acting quickly Ashna reached into the female mage and finding her magical core and used the woman's own soul to bind her magic. Rendering it useless. Once that was done the oppressive magic holding both Thor and Loki down released them. Standing up Thor pulled out some Asgardian cuffs and put them on all three women. After that Tony turned off the high pitched noise and Ashna released the hold she had on their hearing.

“Thank you, Shield brother Anthony and Lady Ashna for assisting us in our time of need!” Thor exclaimed in his loud booming voice. “I will take these three to Asgard so that we can be assured that they can be safely contained.” Looking upwards Thor called out to Heimdall. Once Thor had disappeared through the Bifrost Loki, Tony and Ashna made their way outside towards the quinjet. Looking around the air Ashna spotted the souls of the rest of their teammates on the opposite side of the house. Silently, the three teammates made their way towards the quinjet.

Once inside the quinjet Mrs. Romanov quickly took off back towards the tower. The ride back to their home was filled with quiet murmurs from most of the team save, of course, Mrs. Romanov. Clint and Phil had their children squished between them. Ashna looked closely at the two children both trying and failing to not fall asleep while they were surrounded by their favorite super heroes. 

Smiling softly Ashna leans her head against Loki’s shoulder inspecting the children's souls to make sure that they were okay. Once she was sure that there was nothing wrong with them she looked at the developing child inside Phil to check on its condition. When that scan came back as healthy and happy Ashna relaxed.

Ashna suddenly lifted her head and turned to look at Tony.

“Hey, Tony?” She called out to the man conversing in a soft tone with Mrs. Romanov.

“What’s up buttercup?” Tony asked excusing himself from Mrs. Romanov coming to sit next to Ashna.

“What is this?” Ashna asked and reached forward to place a finger lightly against the glow of the arch reactor.


	14. Character Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony grows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the awaited chapter 13. That got posted sometime last night. You guys deserve another one for sticking with this story for as long as you have. Thank you guys so much for your Kudos and comments. It really means a lot to me that you enjoy this story. So, without further adieu here is chapter 14! If you guys want to talk to me a out anything the fic, life, the universe, whatever drop a comment, and I will try and reply to you as fast as I can.

“Welcome home.” Jarvis greeted as the team made their way into the tower. Jarvis got a chorus of half hearted greetings in return. Making their way into the common kitchen everyone dug through the pantry or fridge for some kind of sustenance. Before making their way into the living room. Spreading out over the couches and chairs the team sat listening to the two children chatter on about The Avengers, and how cool they were. After everyone had their fill and the children were asleep on their parents Tony started talking. His soul showing his fragmented past in flashes of images like it can’t pick which one it wants to show first. 

    Even if Tony is talking about how he got it and then the heavy metal poisoning he experienced later. It came as a great deal of shock to everyone who wasn’t in the know that Tony almost died thanks to the reactor core. Before anyone could voice their concerns Tony plowed right on through and boasted about how he was able to fix it by synthesising another element that would be more compatible with his body and offer more power for the suits as well. 

    “What do you know about Vibranium?” Tony asked the room in general. Everyone paused not sure where this was going before Steve spoke up. 

    “Howard used the last of the Vibranium he had access to make my shield, and he made it on accident at that.” Tony nodded his head having expected this answer. 

    “Do you know where he got that Vibranium from? Where the largest mass of Vibranium is on the Earth?” Tony asked looking around the room. It was Coulson who answered this time.

    “He got it from Wakanda. That is the only place on Earth where you can get Vibranium.” “That’s true. You guys should know that Wakanda is very protective of their Vibranium, and they don’t usually give it out to anyone. Though they have made exceptions and made profited a great deal from what they have sold.” Tony paused. “Vibranium as we know is the strongest metal known to man, and it is not even naturally occurring on Earth. Howard…” Here Tony trailed off not knowing how to continue.

    “Howard… He wasn’t a nice man… To anyone… To the staff in our mansion to my mother to me. His business partners he treated extremely well. Unless they didn’t give him what he wanted. Wakanda isn’t like most countries, its government consists of a monarchy. Do not, however, let that make you think that Wakanda is a stuck in the medieval times. In fact it is quite the opposite. They are much more advance than the rest of the world save, me.” Tony paused again and glanced around the room at everyone present. 

    “When Howard made Steve’s shield he went to Wakanda to talk to the King about him buying the Vibranium. The king refused. He didn’t want to get his country involved in the world war, but my father wouldn’t take no for an answer. So, before he left Wakanda he managed to steal a large chunk of Vibranium.” A small smile crossed Tony’s face at Steve’s look of indignant anger.

    “The King of Wakanda was furious when he found out, and while they were not very active in the world they were trading some. After my father stole from them, the King closed down their trading posts.” Tony paused when he say Clint’s confused face and nodded his head towards him.

    “This is interesting, really.” Clint began. “But what does this have to do with your arc reactor.” 

    “I’m getting there.” Tony said slightly annoyed. 

    “Years and years later when I was dying from Palladium poisoning, Phil, brought me my father's old video reels. After I watched them I figured it out. My old man for all intents and purposes is an asshole, but he can be pretty helpful even from beyond the grave. The design for the Stark Expo held my answer…” Pause for dramatic effect. Tony thought aloud. Earning a giggle from Ashna.

    “A new element.” Shocked silence greeted a smug Tony Stark.

    “I still don’t get it…” Clint whinned.

    Rolling his eyes Tony pointed at the Vibranium shield.“That. Had been in my father's possession at least two years before picked it as his weapon of choice.” Now tapping the top of the arc reactor. “He was able to figure out the molecular structure of Vibranium, and left clues in his work knowing he wouldn’t have the technology in his lifetime to synthesis it, but I did.” Grinning Tony leaned back.

    “After the whole Mandarin thing Pep and I… We broke it off. While I destroyed my suits for her I wouldn’t give up the arc reactor, and she believed that while I still had the reactor I would still need to create suits. She was wrong it is not the arc reactor that makes me want to create the Iron Man suits. There is no giving up Iron Man.” Rolling his shoulders back Tony released some of the tension in his neck before continuing. 

    “Iron Man is me. I am Iron Man. We are one in the same. She didn’t understand, or she did understand and that’s why she let me go. Because she knew she couldn’t handle the worry and stress.” Looking off into the distance Tony’s mind is suddenly a million miles away. In a different time and place. Shaking his head, as if to clear it, Tony turns his gaze back to us.

    “After Pep left I didn’t really know what to do with myself. While looking at the Vibranium structure I wanted to how it stopped Loki from brainwashing me. Since very little people have access to the stuff I didn’t think I had anywhere to turn to. Then I got to thinking. There is a whole country that understands a lot more about Vibranium than even I can learn in my lifetime.” Tony took a breath.

    “So I contacted the King and his young son. They were not very happy to hear from a Stark at first. Especially since I sent them a picture of the molecular structure, and told them I could synthesis it, but they agreed to meet with me anyway. Suffice it to say I think they were not expecting to hear that Vibranium was keeping me alive. They were quiet curious and we were able to come to an accord. That was four years ago. I’d like to say we are friends now.” Tony finishes casually leaning against Steve. Who still seemed to be stuck on the whole howard stole the Vibranium for his shield thing.

    “According to T’Challa, the King’s son, Vibranium absorbs any energy directed at it. Which is why when Thor hit me with his lightning instead of my suit dying it over charged the reactor to four hundred percent!” Tony was starting to get excited by the information he was able to share with his friends.

    “It is also why when Loki tried to take over my mind using the scepter he wasn’t able to! The Vibranium core absorbed it!” By this time Tony was practically vibrating with energy. 

    “It all backs up to with what we know about how Cap’s shield works. In combination to Vibraniums ability to absorb energy the unique shape of the shield itself helps to disperse it.” Bruce was reeling from all of the possibilities that Vibranium could produce. While Tony was looking at Bruce sharing a grin between them. 

    Loki looked like he had just been told that Odin was a cross dresser. By the expression of pure shock, surprise, and awe on his face. 

    “Your reactor was able to absorb the power of an Infinity Gem…?” Loki asked mind racing a million miles a minute at this new information. Thor sat frozen staring into space at the implications of what his brother just said.

    “A what?” 


	15. Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so so very sorry for not updating. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is. I made a few executive decisions about where this story was going. Still in the same basic direction. Just a bunch of small changes... Maybe big changes if you compare it to canon verse. Again I am so sorry for the delay and short chapters. Thank you to everyone that is going to continue to read this story even after the long over due update.

“Midgard should not have been left to develop alone. Midgard should have been able to interact with the other realms. It is because of Midgards isolation that you mortals are so ill prepared.” Loki sighed leaning his head so it rested on top of Ashna’s own. 

“Infinity stones are the remnants of six focal points before the universe was created. After the universe burst into being the six stones were scattered across the universe. Only supremely strong and ancient beings known as Celestials were able to wield them without any adverse effects. Though there was a group of people who had successfully wielded  an infinity stone for a short time. Eventually the stone overpowered the group of people and killed them.” Loki paused and let the information be absorbed before continuing. 

“Thanos is not a Celestial as far as I know, but he courts Mistress Death. In courting Mistress Death Thanos goes from realm to realm murdering everyone in his path. In her refusal of Thanos, Mistress Death has made it so that he may never die. Not purposely I assure you. Were he to die Mistress would be stuck with him for the rest of eternity. With hi-.” 

“Wait!” Clint interrupted Loki.

“You’re telling us that because Lady Death doesn’t want to deal with Thanos we are stuck with him? Is there no way to defeat him then?” Clint questioned. 

“Not necessarily, if you had let me finish I would have given you an answer to that question.” Loki chastised Clint with a roll of his eyes. 

“With his knowledge of the infinity stones Thanos created the the infinity gauntlet. A weapon that is able to successfully utilize all six infinity stones. Though the gauntlet has been known to drive the wearer mad.” Loki finished nuzzling briefly into Ashna’s hair. 

“What you’re basically saying is… There is a man out in the universe who is basically immortal, and has an object that can wield six of THE most powerful objects in the world. Who is set on murdering in the known universe to court the Mistress of Death. All we have to do it kill him, and  destroy the gauntlet then scatter the infinity stones. Is that all?” Tony asked sarcastically running his hands through his hair with almost a manic edge to his energy. 

“Basically, yes.” Loki rolled his eyes at the shorter midgardian. “We know were at least one of the infinity stones are located.”

“WERE?” Everyone screamed.

“Why,” Loki paused smirking knowing he was irritating the others. “It’s here on Midgard.”

Loki let out a laugh as everyone started screaming and demanding answers. 

_ The God of Mischief indeed.  _ Ashna thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics= dream/ past events  
> Underlined= Souls giving names  
> Bold= Thoughts  
> This isn't my first fanfiction, well it is on this website. I wrote this while I was 40 hours without sleep on paper, and it even with it just being a small excerpt I really liked it. I decided to make it a full story. I will try to update at least once every week maybe more than that. Please enjoy! Give kudos and Reviews!


End file.
